


The Flesh Curtains

by Bunnybutter



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bottom Morty Smith, C137cest, M/M, Rickorty, RickxMorty, Smut, The Flesh Curtains, Top Rick Sanchez
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:27:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 39
Words: 29,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22515475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bunnybutter/pseuds/Bunnybutter
Summary: Después de una fuerte pelea con Rick, en un arranque de imprudencia, Morty roba una de las pistolas de portales. Acaba en una dimensión donde conoce a un Rick más joven, un Rick Rockstar total, por quien desarrolla un enorme enamoramiento.Basado en un AU de tumblr → http://toxic-boner.tumblr.com
Relationships: Rick Sanchez/Morty Smith
Comments: 35
Kudos: 139





	1. Detonante

**Author's Note:**

> Por fin he encontrado un poco de tiempo, no subiré todo de golpe xD iré re subiendo de poco a poco.
> 
> Recuerden que son como 30 y algo los capítulos que llevaba.

  * _Dimensión N° S-004_



Atravesó el portal cruzado de brazos, había estado a punto de morir hace unos momentos de no ser porque Rick lo salvó –como siempre– de una muerte segura en el último momento, en el maldito último momento. Eso era tan Rick. Morty estaba harto, agradecía que lo salvaran, claro que lo hacía ¡pero esto era diferente! 

—¡Maldición Morty! P-pequeña -burp- mierda, casi haces que nos maten —Bebió de la botella de cerveza que llevaba en la mano.

—¡Y-ya estoy jodidamente harto de toda tu mierda, Rick! —Respondió haciendo puños sus manos. Hablaba entre dientes.- ¡Yo estuve a punto de morir!

Ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta que ya estaban en el garaje, discutiendo en el siempre aparente laboratorio de Rick. Rick se masajeaba las sienes con molestia intentado soportar la irritante voz con sus quejas, que salían una detrás de otra sin parar. Le iba a dar una jaqueca para este ritmo. Volvió a sorber de su botella intentando ignorar todas sus quejas. 

—¡No soy tu estúpido escudo humano, Rick! ¡Estoy harto! —Se agarró la cara, como queriendo arrancarse la piel de esta.

Rick, Rick, Rick... Solo lograba escuchar eso cada vez que finalizaba una queja tras otra, sin poder soportarlo arrojó la botella contra el suelo. Los pedazos de cristal y el líquido se esparcieron por todo el suelo y solo el ruido de la botella haciéndose pedazos hizo callar a Morty de una buena vez. Rick frunció el ceño y miró a los ojos a Morty, este le sostuvo la mirada con la misma molestia.

—¿¡Te puedes callar de una maldita vez?! ¡Hazle un favor a toda esta familia y cállate, bastardo! ¿C-crees que me importa como te sientes al respecto? —Morty quería dejar de mirarlo a los ojos. —¿¡Crees que no estoy cansado de toda tu puta mierda?! —Siguió gritando sin eructar una sola vez, su voz sonaba arrastrada y muy molesta.

Esta vez parecía ser una pelea completamente diferente a las anteriores. Parecía ser una más seria, una más fuerte. Y todo le dolía cada vez más a Morty, sin poder contenerse, las lágrimas comenzaron a salir sin detenerse. Rick hizo una mueca burlona y soltó una fuerte carcajada.

—¿Y-y -burp- sabes qué? ¡Lame mis bolas, hijo de perra! —Acercó su rostro un poco al de Morty, casi queriendo escupirle en la cara.

El castaño limpió unas cuantas lágrimas con su brazo y reuniendo el poco valor que le quedaba por enfrentarse a Rick, con la mirada en alto dijo. —Por mi, puedes pudrirte.

Dicho esto, le dio la espalda y salió lo más rápido que pudo de ahí, cubriéndose la boca y sollozando por lo bajo mientras subía rápido las escaleras hacia su cuarto. Este había sido un verdadero detonante, ¿por qué a él? ¿por qué él?


	2. Amanecer

  * _Dimensión N° S-004_



No dejaba de mirar el techo sobre el. En su cabeza se repetía como una cinta rayada cada cosa que Rick había dicho sobre él hace unas horas. Ya habían pasado cuatro años de que Rick vivía aquí, aunque el seguía tratándolo como basura, Morty quería seguir pensando que lo que sentía en ese momento no era desilusión, desde ya sabía que a Rick solo le importaba... Rick, siempre había sido así. Pero él aun quería creer que tal vez y sólo tal vez en el fondo, le importaba aunque sea un poco a él –quizás también no estaba muy alejado de la realidad–, a Rick.

El rastro de lágrimas ya se había secado.

Su cabeza no dejaba de pensar en eso, mientras más vueltas le daba y más pensaba en eso, se enojaba. Quizás sí le importaba a Rick, no de la forma que él quería, pero lo hacía. Le dolía aceptarlo, aceptar que era un camuflaje, pero eso solo significaba que aunque Rick dijera lo opuesto, el era importante. Lo necesitaba.

Con esta idea en mente, se vistió rápidamente, tomó una mochila con unas cuantas cosas y salió de su habitación.

Sí Rick decía que no le importaba, el le iba a demostrar lo contrario. Morty haría que Rick lo necesitara, sí o sí. Tenía un poco de miedo y quizás en otras condiciones esa estúpida idea no habría pasado por su mente jamás, sin embargo estaba dispuesto a comprobar su teoría.

De puntillas y aprovechando que todos dormían, fue al laboratorio. Su miraba buscada el lanza-portales, debía apurarse antes de que toda su valentía se fuera por el caño. Era ahora o nunca.

—Maldita sea. —Ladeó la cabeza con molestia y regresó sobre sus pasos.

La pistola de portales estaría en el cuarto de Rick. Con el bastardo de Rick. En la puta bata de Rick. ¿Es qué incluso para fugarse Rick debía joderlo? Suspiró y con el mismo sigilo con el que había bajado, subió en dirección a la habitación de Rick. En cuanto llegó a estar frente a puerta, comenzó a sudar un poco por el nerviosismo que le producía saber lo que estaba a punto de hacer. 

Inhaló profundamente poniendo su mano en el pomo de la puerta y abriendo esta demasiado lento para evitar hacer un ruido y que se despertara Rick. Empujó lentamente la puerta, en cuanto entró, escuchó los ronquidos que daba. Rodó los ojos, dejando la puerta junta para no volver a molestarse en abrirla.

Observó de cerca, no parecía tan cruel durmiendo. Se veía bastante sereno y tranquilo, todo lo que jamás sería estando sobrio o ebrio, era igual. Volvió a inhalar con profundidad y se arrodilló y tocó la bata, intentando meter la mano en ella. Un movimiento. Rick se removió bruscamente y giró.

Morty reaccionó tirándose al suelo y metiéndose debajo de la cama, escuchó como se removió y para evitar hacer ruidos y que su propia respiración lo delatara, tapó su boca intentando regular su respiración, escuchó ruidos por parte de Rick, como sí estuviera somnoliento. Para ser alguien que roncaba muy fuerte, tenía el sueño muy ligero. En cuanto dejó de escuchar los ruidos y sentir la misma tranquilidad que hace unos minutos, suspiró con alivio.

Antes de arrastrarse para salir de debajo de la cama, avistó un pequeño brillo detrás del mueble que tenía la lampara. Dejó de arrastrarse para salir, para hacerlo y acercarse esta vez a ese corto brillo por la curiosidad. Estiró lo más que pudo su brazo para alcanzar el objeto y cuando lo tuvo entre sus manos, escuchó como Rick se levantaba de la cama. Sus ojos se abrieron por completo y comenzó a sudar frío. Cerró los ojos esperando a que Rick se asomara y lo insultara, pero solo escuchó un portazo.

—¿Quién mierda dejó -burp- la puerta abierta -burp-? —Se dijo más para sí mismo sin esperar una respuesta.

Regresó a su cama dejándose caer con fuerza. Morty quería cantar victoria porque no se había dado cuenta que estaba ahí, pero sin más, esperó unos minutos más hasta que escuchó como volvía a roncar ruidosamente. Atrajo el objeto para analizarlo más de cerca. 

No lo podía creer. 

Era una lanza-portales un poco más pequeña, como de emergencia. Parecía que se había caído de algún lado por lo "escondida" que estaba, no le dió mucha importancia y procedió a salir lo más sigiloso que podía para no despertarlo y que lo encontrara en tan penosa situación.

En cuanto estuvo fuera del cuarto y cerró la puerta, suspiró con algo de fuerza y sonrió orgulloso de sí mismo, no pudo evitar dar un pequeño salto mientras bajaba con rapidez las escaleras, tirando casi todo el sigilo y silencio por la borda. Casi quería llorar de felicidad mientras corría al garaje. Lo había logrado. Y todo antes del amanecer.


	3. Necesitar

  * _Dimensión N° S-004_



En cuanto llegó al garage, encendió la luz para mirar con más detenimiento el pequeño lanza-portales. No solo era reducido, sino que más simple y siendo completamente honesto, Morty no tenía una mínima idea de como usarlo. Supuso que la carga de este también era pequeña y quizás solo podría hacer uso de en promedio dos o cuatro portales a diferentes dimensiones. Debía tener mucha suerte en el primer disparo.

—"¿Enserio quieres hacer esto? Aun puedes echarte para atrás." —Parecía que su subconsciente le estaba jugando una pequeña broma. —"¿Es realmente lo que quieres?" 

Las preguntas se hacían cada vez más, lo confundían. Lo hacían dudar. Pero solo una voz fue la que realmente le hizo reaccionar, una voz que superó a las demás.— "¿Quieres seguir siendo tratado como un pedazo de mierda que no importa? ¿No quieres ser necesario? ¿No quieres demostrarle eso a Rick?"

Levantó la cabeza en alto y escogiendo una dimensión al azar, abrió el portal.— Es ahora o nunca. —Se repitió y atravesó el portal.

  * _Dimensión N° E-137_



Observó el lugar donde estaba, no parecía un mal lugar. Era una versión un poco más descuidada de su ciudad, no se mostraba realmente mal. Miró el lanza-portales y lo arrojó al suelo para después pisarlo, haciéndolo añicos. Rick quizás era un idiota, pero no un estúpido y en cuanto notara su ausencia y la de su aparente lanza-portales de "emergencia" lo rastrearía usando este. Sí realmente lo necesitaba -que esperaba sí- lo buscaría de dimensión en dimensión o pediría ayuda a la Ciudadela de los Ricks.

—"No me importa como lo haga, pero sí realmente me necesita, que me busque y sino, que no lo haga." —Pensó caminando un poco. 

Así mismo, quería demostrarse que no necesitaba a Rick.


	4. Noche

  * _Dimensión N° S-004_



En cuanto abrió los ojos, sintió una vibra rara en su habitación, más no le dio importancia y simplemente se levantó de su cama. Antes de irse a dormir la noche anterior, había estado pensando mucho -demasiado para su gusto- sobre lo rudo que había sido con Morty al decirle esas palabras e insultos que todos juntos formaron algo muy nefasto para el simple adolescente de dieciocho años que era su nieto. Tan sentimental.

Rodó los ojos de solo pensar en ese hecho, quizás debía ofrecer una disculpa sencilla o lo que sea, quizás compensarlo llevándolo a Blips and Chitz o alguna aventura lo suficiente simple y divertida. Con esto en mente, bajó las escaleras sin mucha prisa y cuando llegó a la mesa, encontró el lugar de Morty vacío. No le dio mucha importancia y solo esperó a que Beth sirviera el desayuno.

—Rick —Llamó Jerry, el aludido lo miró con una mala cara. Jerry sintió escalofríos. —¿P-puedes ir a despertar a Morty? —Pidió regresando su vista a la tablet donde reventaba globos.

Dio un bufido de molestia. —¿Y por qué mejor no vas tu? Deberías al menos hacer eso sí seguirás de desempleado. —En cuanto Beth puso el plato frente a Rick, este solo tomó la cuchara para empezar a degustar el delicioso omelette.

—¡Beth! —Lloriqueó Jerry dejando la tablet a un lado.

Suspiró. —Papá tiene razón, ¿por qué no vas tu? -Le dio la razón a Rick.

—¡Ja! Ahí lo tienes —Fue lo único que agregó sin despegar su vista del desayuno.

Jerry arrastró la silla y se levantó a regañadientes mientras murmuraba cosas. Cuando el salió, Summer entró al comedor sin despegar la vista de su celular. Nadie le dio mucha importancia a eso y lo dejaron pasar –como siempre hacían–.

Con desgano, Jerry subió las escaleras. En cuanto llegó a la puerta de la habitación de su hijo, recordando las palabras que con anterioridad este había repetido, tocó la puerta.

—Morty, ya es hora de desayunar. —Sin respuesta. —Morty, abre —Repitió tocando de nuevo la puerta. Nada. Suspiró con fastidio. —¡Si no abres, lo haré yo! —Esto era simplemente increíble, incluso Morty le hacía declives. —¡Es todo! ¡Entraré! —Avisó casi golpeando la puerta para abrirla de manera dramática.

Para Jerry, en su mente eso sonaba genial y con sentido. Que idiota.

—Morty, te dije que... —Su voz se esfumó.

Morty no estaba aquí. ¿¡Qué se supone que le dijera a Beth?! ¡Todo debía ser culpa de Rick! –e indirectamente lo era– con esa idea en mente, bajó cada peldaño de la escalera en una velocidad increíble, incluso para alguien como Jerry eso era algo asombroso. 

—¿Y -burp- Morty? —Rick se odió en cuanto preguntó por él, para su suerte no había sonado con preocupación.

—¿Qué? ¡Tu deberías saberlo! —Gritó nervioso, señalando a Rick.

—¿Y-yo? -burp- Discul-burp-pa por "saber" donde-burp- está Morty? —Hizo énfasis poniendo sus dedos en comillas y rodando los ojos. Regresó su vista al casi vacío plato.

—¿Y Morty, Jerry? —Esta vez fue Beth quien retomó la pregunta.

Comenzó a reír nerviosamente. —S-sobre eso —Rascó su brazo.

—¿Qué Jerry? ¿Qué? —Lo miró Beth con una cara de fastidio, presionando a Jerry.

—Morty no está en su habitación.

—N-no bro-burp-mees con eso, Jerry —Rick frunció el ceño, levantándose de la mesa. —Iré a ver-burp-lo por mi -burp- mismo —Sacó el contenedor con alcohol de su bata para dar un trago algo corto.

En cuanto volvió a meter el contenedor, buscó el lanza-portales, quizás el maldito de Morty se la había sacado mientras todos dormían y habría huido o perdido en alguna dimensión. Resopló cuando encontró el lanza-portales, quizás Jerry hoy estaba más idiota que de costumbre. En cuanto llegó a la habitación, abrió la puerta ignorando que quizás podría estar autocomplaciendo con la ayuda de su laptop.

—M-Morty —Llamó.

Decir que no estaba sorprendido sería mentir, pero tampoco le daba importancia. Era Morty. Morty. Aquel chico que siempre regresaba, como la vez que robó el lanza-portales para ir por su familia. Estuvieron a punto de morir. Le restó importancia y bajó de nuevo al comedor.

—Al parecer el inútil de Jerry no estaba equivocado. —Se escuchó un "¡hey!" de parte de Jerry por llamarle inútil.

—¿Y qué haremos? —Beth estaba muy preocupada por el paradero de su hijo menor, y sí no estaba con su padre, eso solo la asustaba aun más.

—Pfff, De-burp-jarlo —Se dirigió a la sala interesándose poco en el tema.

—¡Papá! 

Rodó los ojos. —No te preocupes por eso, cariño —Su voz sonó tranquilizadora. —Estamos -burp- hablando de Morty, regresará para el anochecer y cuando menos te lo esperes.

Pero Morty no regresó esa noche. 


	5. Festival de Música

  * _Dimensión N° E-137_



Morty miró a su alrededor, parecía un lugar muy concurrido y no parecía algo semejante a su ciudad. Para este punto ya estaba un poco lejos de lo que era una versión más descuidada de su ciudad, pero ahora que se había perdido completamente en una zona que desconocía y jamas había visto en su dimensión, para tranquilizarse observaba más los detalles. A cada paso que daba, cada calle difería cada vez más de su ciudad, como entrando a un lugar ajeno a todo.

Ahora quería irse a su casa, a su dimensión y se arrepentía tanto de haber pisado el pequeño lanza-portales.

—¿Qué voy a hacer? ¿Qué voy a hacer? —Se repetía constantemente mientras caminaba temeroso por la calle que cada vez se hacía concurrida y estrecha para su gusto.

¿En qué estaba pensando cuando decidió hacer esto? Ahora estaba en una dimensión completamente desconocida, donde no conocía a nadie. Bird Person no lo iba a salvar esta vez. Rick menos, cuando simplemente podía conseguir uno de los que se quedaron sin Rick cuando sucedió aquel "desgarrador" evento. Rodó los ojos para sí mismo, agarrando con fuerza las asas de su mochila. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué era tan idiota? ¿Cómo se supone que sobreviviera? ¿Qué debía hacer? En su mochila sólo llevaba mudas de ropa y un poco de dinero, ¿se supone que el dinero fuera el mismo que en esa dimensión? Tantas preguntas. Ahora solo quería morir, ¿donde había quedado aquel intrépido Morty de la brillante idea? 

Estaba tan enfocado pensando y pensando con la mirada en el suelo, que alguien lo empujó hacia adelante por el mismo escándalo del lugar. Para este punto, ya había deducido porqué tanta gente y conmoción.

—¡Hey! —Gritó mientras chocaba con alguien.

En cuanto miró el rostro de esta persona, temió por su integridad física. Robusto, con unos lentes de sol y una pañoleta en la cabeza que cubría su cabello rubio, llevaba puesta una chaqueta negra, lo tomó de los hombros.

—Y-yo l-lo siento, ¡No quise...! —Comenzó a tartamudear con nerviosismo, intimidado por el porte del sujeto.

—¡No hay problema! —Lo estrechó hacia el en un abrazo. —¡Te estábamos esperando! —Lo soltó y palmeó su espalda con camarería, conduciéndolo a otro lugar.

Tragó pesado sintiéndose confundido, estaba sudando. —¿A-ah sí? ¿p-por qué? —Torció una sonrisa forzada fingiendo que sabía del tema.

Soltó una carcajada después de haberle dado una calada a su cigarrillo, que no parecía ser tabaco. —Debes estar bromeando, ¿acaso no lo recuerdas? —Siguió riendo mientras lo llevaba a un remolque. —Me dijeron que fuera por ti.

¿Acaso Rick conocía a todos en la puta galaxia? 

Comenzó a reír. —O-oh, solo te probaba —Rió un poco, relajando los hombros. Estaba asustado, pero no debía demostrarlo.

En cuanto llegaron al remolque, lo dejó pasar primero. Por dentro, parecía ser un lugar muy descuidado, había unos cuantos pósters de una banda que desconocía completamente. Sin más no le dió importancia, comenzando a pasear por el lugar, hasta que llegó a una improvisada cama donde estaban sentados dos personas. La primera, una chica con un cuerpo bastante promedio, su cabello era de color azul y parecía fumar marihuana; el otro, un muchacho más delgado que quien lo había traído hasta ahí, su cabello era negro y lo llevaba largo. Podría pasar por chica desde espaldas.

—¡Llegaste! —La chica corrió a abrazarle, Morty correspondió el abrazo sintiendo como la chica apoyaba su peso en él. —Carlos, ¿cómo dijiste que te dijo que se llamaba? —Preguntó riendo un poco.

El chico robusto, que parecía ser Carlos solo fue al pequeño frigorífico a sacar una lata de cerveza.—Nunca dijo, solo debía ir por una persona que según las especificaciones, estuviera pérdida.

La chica volvió a reír y soltó a Morty. —Sabíamos que según el administrador del foro de fans, debíamos ir por OneFanTFC18.

—Pero jamás dijo su sexo. —Completó el que aun permanecía sentado en la cama, fumando. —Y tampoco nos hemos presentado como tal. —Agregó.

—Soy Morty —Dijo por fin, presentándose, no le gustaba que hablaran de él como sí no estuviera ahí.

Ahora comprendía todo. Aparentemente estos chicos eran fans de alguna banda de la cuál no tenía total conocimiento y se iban a encontrar para ir todos juntos. Morty se sentía muy mal por la persona a quien le estaba robando el lugar, pero esta vez planeaba ser egoísta. Quería sobrevivir fuera como fuera.

—Sulem, mucho gusto. —Se presentó dando risitas. —¡El es Carlos! —Señaló al robusto confirmando sus sospechas, alargando la "o" en un tono cantarino. —¡Y el Bob! —El aludido solo lo miró por un momento.

—Parece ser que lograste escapar de casa con éxito. —Mencionó mirando a Morty.

Soltó una pequeña y disimulada carcajada. —Como todos aquí.

Carlos le siguió, riendo. —Dile eso a Bob, ahora debería estar en su universidad aplicando un examen.

Todos rieron ante eso, quizás era el humo de la marihuana o alguna otra droga que Morty desconocía. Se sentía más ligero y ya no le daba mucha importancia al hecho de que estaba con tres completos desconocidos que le hablaban como sí nada.

—Debes cambiarte. —La voz de Sulem sonó seria.

—¿Qué? —Ahora no comprendía nada.

—Estás muy equivocado sí crees que iras al concierto con esa ropa. —Contestó en su lugar Carlos, sentándose cerca de la mesa, donde había esparcido polvo blanco. Cocaína quizá.

—Y-yo olvidé traerme esa ropa por las prisas —Su voz sonó algo nerviosa.

—Entonces espero que no te moleste usar la ropa de Sulem. —Esta solo rió mientras agarraba una de las mochilas tiradas.

Morty la miró curioso y se acercó a ella, esta sacó una camisa negra parecida a la suya, pero con mangas y un short corto. Enrojeció un poco y lo hizo aun más al darse cuenta que muy en el fondo, la ropa lo atraía.

—Toma, cambiate rápido, el festival está a punto de comenzar.

Sí, porque Morty mientras había estado debatiéndose internamente, también había notado y observado con más detalle el lugar. Morty sin lugar a dudas se encontraba en un Festival de Música, esos en los que habían unas cuantas bandas famosas y afuera de los escenarios, vendían recuerdos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aclaraciones finales:  
> El foro de la banda asignó a cuatro personas para formar grupos pequeños como dinámica. Sulem, Bob y Carlos son los que se le asignaron a "Morty", literalmente todos se acaban de conocer el mismo día.  
> La dinámica consistía en reunirse con personas desconocidas fanáticas de la misma banda para que se sintieran cómodos entre ellos y a la vez sin preocupaciones por ser juzgados (pues solo se verían durante conciertos). Todo al azar.


	6. The Flesh Curtains

  * _Dimensión N° E-137_



Se miró en el espejo del baño, la talla de la camisa de Sulem le iba bien, ni muy corta ni muy larga. Y no parecía ropa de chica o no mucho. Lo único que quizás sí le daba algo de pena, era el short que llevaba, pero le agradaba como se veían sus piernas. Se ponía muy rojo cada vez que pensaba en eso y por defecto, se tapaba la cara. Quizás sí Rick no estuviese, el sería como estos chicos que extrañamente le agradaban, aunque fuera la primera vez que los viera.

Tocaron la puerta. —¿Ya estas listo? —Preguntó Sulem para después abrir.

—Sí —Respondió alisando la camisa y apreciando la leyenda de esta, "The Flesh Curtains" en rojo.

—Oh no, no, no —Negó con sus manos entrando y mirándolo mejor. Antes de que Morty se opusiera, ella agregó. —Esos zapatos son horribles.

—¿M-mis zapatos? —Parpadeó un poco confundido.

—¡Hey, Bob! ¡Pasame las botas extras! —Gritó, empujando a Morty para que se sentara en la taza del baño.

Mientras comenzaba a quitar los zapatos de Morty, quien la veía confundido, Bob solo lanzó unas botas rojas que tenían un diseño parecido a tenis. Sulem comenzó a ponérselas a Morty, algo apurada. Esta situación lo apenaba más aun, se sentía como un niño pequeño siendo atendido por su mamá, que ataba sus zapatos con algo de prisa. No pudo evitar ponerse algo rojo mirando el techo. Cuando atravesó por ese portal, jamás imaginó que acabaría en este tipo de situación tan rara.

—Nos vamos en cinco. —Se escuchó por parte de Carlos.

—¡Ya sé, mierda! ¡Ya lo sé! —Contestó groseramente terminando de atar la segunda bota. Tomó la mano de Morty, ayudando a levantarlo. —¡Me encanta como te ves! —Dijo dándole una vuelta.

Se ruborizó un poco más, sí es que eso era posible. —Gracias Su.

Le guiñó un ojo para después halarlo de la muñeca y salir del remolque. Bob y Carlos ya los esperaban afuera. Por un momento casi sintió que era arrastrado, porque la idea de que Bob y Carlos se rieran de él lo asfixiaba, no los conocía de nada y parecían muy rudos.

—¿Estamos listos? —Preguntó Bob, ignorando por completo como lucía Morty.

Esperó dos, tres y cinco minutos, pero nadie comentó algo ofensivo o sarcástico por como se veía. Y eso realmente le subió el animo.

—¿Y ahora a donde? —Preguntó.

Se escuchó una risotada grupal y Morty hizo un mohín. —Vamos al concierto justo ahora, espero que todas tus preguntas sean chistes —Se burló Bob bebiendo de su lata de cerveza.

Todos volvieron a reír, incluyendo Morty que aunque se sentía como un completo estúpido por sus comentarios tan fuera de lugar, se sentía bien. Ellos no lo decían para molestar o humillarlo como hacía Rick, lo hacían para bromear. Nunca había estado en un ambiente tan amigable que incluyera insultos y mucho más. Se sentía pleno, bien consigo mismo.

Al punto de olvidar su verdadera razón por la que estaba ahí. ¿Realmente era por Rick o por él?

Antes de que se diera cuenta, ya habían llegado a la entrada para el concierto que aparentemente se pagaba en la entrada al festival, realmente no sabía como había acabado ahí, pues ni siquiera un boleto o ficha –o lo que sea que se obtuviera– había pagado o conseguido. Estaba de suerte, mucha. El tiempo pasó muy rápido para el, que ya estaban entrando a la zona donde se estaba preparando la banda. Nunca había estado en un concierto y decir que la emoción que sentía no era mucha, sería una verdadera mentira. Su pecho latía con fuerza, sudaba un poco y la música junto al escandalo de todos los adolescentes lo enloquecía.

—No te alejes de nosotros, Morty —Indicó Sulem, casi alzando la voz para que la escuchara entre tanto ruido.

Hubo humo que salió del escenario y las personas que conformaban dicha banda aparecieron. En cuanto Morty miró al guitarrista, se sintió morir.

Eran The Flesh Curtains y ya estaban listos para tocar.


	7. Rick

  * _Dimensión N° E-137_



—¡Morty! —Gritó Carlos intentado alcanzar a Morty.

En el escenario estaba Rick. Rick. Quizás no era su Rick, pero temía fuera una mala pasada de su mente. Ni siquiera supo como, pero se abrió paso entre los desesperados fanáticos hasta llegar a las primeras filas. Se odiaba así mismo, pero no podía apartar la vista de ese Rick. Con ese peinado hacia un lado, esa ropa ridículamente genial que lo hacía ver muy atractivo a sus ojos. Estaba rojo hasta las orejas, pero debido a la oscuridad de la noche, ni siquiera se notaba por completo.

Y entonces pasó.

Jamás creyó que algo como eso pasaría porque Morty realmente no era muy llamativo y además, además el no creyó que llamaría la atención por ser solo él, Morty. Pero pasó. De tanta gente que había a los pies de Rick, este cruzó mirada con Morty. Al igual que el castaño, no podía apartar la vista de él, quizás se mantenía estético y era un fan muy simple, pero algo simplemente hacía que no importara cuantas veces quitara su mirada de él, regresaba.

Morty juraba que por momentos le sonreía a él y solo a él, eso quería creer.

Cada canción que tocaban hipnotizaba cada vez más a Morty, se sentía prisionero de su mirada, como sí al rededor de él no hubiera gente y única y exclusivamente tocara para él y por él; sabía que no era así, lo tenía muy claro, pero cada acorde que tocaba con la presente mirada que le daba Rick, simplemente le hacía creer eso, como sí se tratase de un hechizo.

Por otro lado, Rick sentía la mirada de Morty tan fija en el que solo hacía que cada melodía que saliera de su bajo fuera para él, sentía que así debía ser, nunca había experimentado algo así de la mirada de un fan en el, a veces subía a estos al escenario para que dejaran de mirarlo tan fijamente, pero por alguna extraña razón, no quería que ese adorable castaño le quitara la vista de encima. Casi sentía los suspiros que daba por él, observaba detalladamente sus mejillas rojas y podía ver el brillo de sus ojos. 

Cada segundo, cada minuto de cada canción, el chico lograba acercarse más y más a el, cuando llegó lo más cerca que podía estar, Rick se acercó lo más que podía. No quería subirlo al escenario, no quería problemas con los mismos fans, así que se mantuvo a raya. 

Morty casi podía sentir como el corazón se le salía del pecho, que latía cada vez con más fuerza, se sentía tan extraño respecto a todo y cuando observó como Rick se acercaba sutilmente a él, se sintió notado y con muchas más razones de creer todo lo anterior. Ahora simplemente miraría a Rick hasta el final del concierto.


	8. Fin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Advertencia: Insinuaciones de violación.

• Dimensión N° E-137

—¡Morty! ¡Maldición! —Sulem agarró con fuerza el brazo del mencionado.

—¿Qué...? —El mismo aun no salía de la ensoñación hasta que volvió a mirar al escenario y la banda ya estaba retirándose.

—Dios... Por un momento pensé que te habíamos perdido. —Casi reprochó Carlos.

—Es que... ¡Yo tengo que ver a alguien! —Gritó soltándose bruscamente y corriendo lejos de ellos.

—¿Qué mierda le sucede? —Preguntó Bob ignorando que había corrido a quien sabe donde.

—Solo espero que sepa como regresar. —Suspiró preocupada Sulem.

Morty solo quería encontrar a ese Rick, ni siquiera sabía porqué. Él quería jamás volver a verlo, pero necesitaba hacerlo. Se odiaba, se odiaba mucho. Caminó entre los tumultos de gente donde suponía se hacían por alguna razón, pero cuando atravesaba estos no había nada. No sabía por cuanto tiempo había estado buscando, solo que había dejado de correr del cansancio. Se limpió el sudor de la frente y miró a su alrededor.

Estaba perdido.

—¡Demonios! —Gritó importándole poco sí alguien lo tomaba a loco.

Se apoyó en una pared y se abrazó así mismo. Enserio deseaba, quería y anhelaba encontrar a Rick, a ese Rick, ¿y sí era diferente a su Rick? Parecía demasiado joven como para haber conocido a su abuela o incluso tener a su madre, había tanto que le quería preguntar. ¿El ya habría creado la pistola de portales? En parte se odiaba por ir tras él cuando se suponía que no debía necesitar o querer a Rick de nuevo en su vida, se contradecía tanto su pensar con lo que quería. Estaba confundido, ¿qué había sido eso? Cuando ambos se miraban a los ojos durante el número. Nada de eso salía de su cabeza.

Estaba tan ensimismado en sus propios pensamientos, que no notó como un muchacho completamente desconocido y de porte turbio se acercaba a él, justo con el mismo aura que Mr. Jellybean. Levantó la mirada y su labio tembló.

—¿Estás bien? —Se acercó un poco.

—Y-yo ya me iba -Soltó una risa nerviosa comenzando a caminar, sí algo había aprendido esa aventura, era no quedarse mucho tiempo ante cosas sospechosas.

Frunció el ceño y tomó la muñeca de Morty.—¿Te vas tan pronto? -Lo haló hacia el para empujarlo contra la pared y acorralarlo.

—Oh, ¡vamos! Solo déjame ir, no le diré a nad... —Fue interrumpido porque el sujeto puso una mano en su cuello, ejerciendo un poco de presión.

—Cállate, no me importa. —Metió lentamente la mano en el short de Morty.

Morty soltó unas cuantas lágrimas, parecía que este iba a ser su fin. Y esta vez, Rick no lo iba a salvar de esta. Nadie lo haría. Este era su fin.


	9. Backstage

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Advertencia:  
> Insinuación de violación.

  * _Dimensión N° E-137_



Morty miró a los lados, nadie notaba lo que ocurría, y con justa razón, se encontraban en un callejón y afuera todos hacían lo suyo, disfrutando del festival. Y ahí estaba él, con las manos de un extraño dentro de sus shorts, y resistiéndose de alguna forma, aunque estaba acorralado y el tipo realmente ejercía presión con su cuerpo, dejándolo casi inmóvil.

—P-por favor —Dijo con desesperación Morty, sintiendo como aquel tipo aparentemente reaccionaba ante sus forcejeos encantado.

Entonces, cuando definitivamente creyó que era el fin, escuchó una voz familiar.

—¡Oh, aquí estás! —No lo podía creer. Era Rick.

Y al tipo pareció sorprenderle que alguien lo encontrara en esa situación, porque de la impresión soltó a Morty, aunque no le dió tiempo de huir, pues casi de inmediato Rick lo sujetó del cuello, dejándolo casi sin respiración mientras lo apartaba más de Morty. Finalmente al soltarlo el tipo parecía avergonzado.

— Rick! ¡H-hola! —Saludó nerviosamente el abusador. —¿Q-qué haces por aquí?

—Solo venía a buscar a mi groupie favorita —La voz de Rick se tornó algo más ruda y sin pensarlo mucho, le asestó un puñetazo en la cara al sujeto.

Para cuando la respiración de Morty volvió a la normalidad, miró como Rick le tendía la mano para que se levantara; mientras que el sujeto aprovechó esto para huir y evitar otro golpe o incluso una paliza proporcionada por su ídolo. El castaño lo miró furioso y golpeó la mano, Rick solo soltó una carcajada como respuesta observando como se levantaba el solo y se sacudía el polvo del suelo.

—No soy tu maldita groupie —Respondió y luego observó al tipo que ya no estaba por el golpe que había recibido.

Ignoró su comentario y abrazó los hombros de Morty. —¿Quieres ir al backstage? —Le sonrió seductor. Morty solo lo miró feo y con desagrado. —No haré nada... a no ser que tu quieras —Insinuó de nuevo, comenzando a caminar.

Morty enrojeció y solo desvío la mirada. —Está bien —Tardó en contestar, sonaba más a regañadientes que otra cosa. La verdad es que era por curiosidad que quería ir.

La mano de Rick que estaba en su hombro fue bajando hasta tomar por la cintura a Morty, este abrió muy grande los ojos de la sorpresa. —¿Y cómo te llamas, lindura?

—¿No deberías saberlo ya? Después de todo soy tu groupie favorita —Morty quería cerrarse la boca, ¿estaba coqueteando? Ni siquiera podía creer lo que decía.

—Oh, ¿no habías dicho hace un momento que no lo eras? —Replicó con burla, deslizando su mano hasta llegar al trasero de Morty.

Se quedó helado por un momento y no pudo evitar enrojecer por el atrevimiento de Rick. —M-mi n-nombre es Morty S-Smith —Quería que la tierra lo tragase ahora y lo escupiera en su dimensión, ¿enserio venía a tartamudear ahora?

—Rick, Rick Sánchez, pero creo que eso ya lo sabías —Volvió a burlarse, sin quitar su mano del trasero de Morty.

Morty más allá de sentirse incómodo, se sentía confundido, no todos los días su "futuro abuelo" le tocaba el trasero de esa forma, quizás le había visto los genitales o el trasero -y vaya que eso no se oía tan mal en su mente- pero nunca lo había tocado. No lo disfrutaba, era raro, pero tampoco es como sí le molestara realmente. La platica había sido tan amena a pesar del "detalle" en su trasero, tanto que ni siquiera notó cuando llegaron al backstage.


	10. Drogas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Advertencia:   
> Contenido explícito homoerótico.  
> Uso indiscriminado de drogas.

  * _Dimensión N° E-137_



Aun se cuestionaba mentalmente como había llegado a esta situación. A un lado de Rick, quien parecía disfrutaba abrazar su hombros, pues a pesar de todo y la gran cantidad de chicas y verdaderas groupies, seguía pegado a él, ¿cómo se suponía debía sentirse?

Sólo buscaba una forma de escabullirse de ahí, el olor a tabaco comenzaba a matar su olfato. Solo escuchaba por su lado las risas que Rick daba con una chica sentada en sus piernas y otra al otro lado, siendo abrazada por los hombros igual que él. Esto era aburrido y realmente quería irse, ahora mismo estaba preocupado por sus amigos, ¿lo estarían buscando? ¿o se habrían ido a dormir al remolque olvidándolo? Ciertamente esperaba que fuera lo segundo. Suspiró dejando caer su cabeza en el respaldo del sofá.

—¡Squanchy llegó amigos! —Se anunció el baterista de la banda que cargaba una gran bolsa.

Morty solo miró por el rabillo del ojo como abría la bolsa y sacaba latas y latas de cerveza, drogas que pudo identificar como cocaína y cannabis. Rodó los ojos, realmente estaba muy aburrido, parpadeó confundido cuando observó como las dos chicas que estaban encima de Rick se quitaban y casi corrían a la mesa donde Squanchy dejaba las cosas, aunque ellas no fueron las únicas, pues otros cuantos invitados se retirado de lo que hacían para tomar alguna lata o algo de las drogas. Morty escuchó la carcajada de Rick de nuevo, quien tenía ya un cigarrillo en la mano.

—No, no es tabaco —Se adelantó a agregar acercando a Morty más a él, bajó la mano de los hombros a la cintura del castaño. —¿No quieres? —Invitó casi poniéndolo entre los labios de Morty.

Tomó la muñeca de Rick. —¿Q-qué es? —Temía verse como un idiota al preguntar, pero no se fiaba y más siendo que no era tabaco. Nunca en su vida había consumido drogas.

—Pfff, es solo marihuana, cannabis sí te pones científico —Dijo con burla. —¿Quieres o no?

—Y-yo —Miró a su alrededor, y suspiró derrotado. —¡Dame eso! Como sea —Arrebató el cigarrillo de la mano de Rick.

Caló con fuerza del cigarrillo y sintió que se ahogaba hasta que exhaló el humo del mismo. Rick comenzó a reírse de él, desde ya se suponía que alguien como Morty ni siquiera había tocado un cigarrillo de tabaco o hasta los electrónicos.

—¡No te burles! —Gritó apenado y rojo de vergüenza. Sí no fuera por el ruido de toda la gente y el escándalo, quizás todos habrían mirado.

Levantó las manos. —No me burlo, maldita sea —Y seguía burlándose.

—Mierda, solo quiero irme, ¿sí? —Le reclamó con desesperación, levantándose del sofá.

—Tranquilízate, ¿quieres, cariño? —Jaló a Morty del brazo, subiéndolo a sus piernas. Rick se sentía confundido en ese aspecto, sí fuera otra persona hasta encantado le habría dicho la salida. —¿Por qué no tomas una cerveza antes de irte?

El poco humo que había inhalado estaba comenzando a hacer efecto en Morty, pues se sentía más relajado que hace unos momentos atrás. Enserio se detestaba mucho por ese aspecto, solo había sido una pequeña calada. Suspiró dejándose llevar por el aroma de todas las drogas juntas del lugar.

—Tu ganas Rick —Tomó la lata que le pasaba y acomodándose mejor en las piernas de este, pasó su mano libre por el cuello de él.

Rick sonrió para sí, mientras que imitaba la acción de Morty, solo que abrazando la cintura de este. Había retomado el cigarrillo que le habían "rechazado" y realmente disfrutaba mucho el tenerlo así, sobre él. Morty por otro lado, en cuanto comenzó a beber, el amargo sabor le quemaba la garganta, pero aun esto era adictivo, lo suficiente para seguir hasta acabar rápido con la lata.

—¿Otra más, primor? —Dijo en tono de burla, Morty solo asintió algo mareado.

La cantidad de latas alrededor de Rick y Morty fueron aumentando por parte de ambos, incluso llegaban a compartir la misma lata. Morty estaba ebrio, demasiado para su propio bien y cuando este fue lo suficiente consciente de esto, era muy tarde; dejó la lata que llevaba actualmente en la mesilla para luego recargar su cabeza en el hombro de Rick.

—Rick, me siento caliente —Tomó el cuello de su camisa negra, se sentía acalorado. —Me quiero desvestir. —Miró a Rick con la mirada algo pérdida.

—¿Quieres ir a un lugar en el que sí puedas? —Ofreció con una sonrisa ladina.

Morty solo asintió con la cabeza algo mareado. Ambos se levantaron con dificultad, Morty a penas pudo permanecer en pié, por lo tanto Rick pasó su brazo por la cintura del castaño para poder caminar. Rick lo condujo por unos pasillos no muy lejos de donde estaba la fiesta hasta llegar a una de las tantas puertas. Rick abrió la puerta dejando pasar a Morty primero y cerró tras de sí, apoyándose en la puerta. 

Se sacó la camiseta negra con algo de desesperación para después tirarla al suelo, deshizo muy rápido los nudos de las botas y mientras se sacaba estos, desabrochaba el short. Todo esto a la vista de Rick, quien moría por saltarle encima y arrancarle del cuerpo las pocas últimas prendas que aún llevaba el muchacho y violarlo sí así tenía que ser necesario, sin embargo, aún quiso parecer cool.

—Ah, Morty... No sabes lo que me haces, —Soltó una suave risilla Rick mientras avanzaba lentamente a Morty, quién acababa de quitarse los shorts. —lo que provoca en mí ver tu piel expuesta, y tu cuerpo tan vulnerable.

Morty le miró con confusión, pero de alguna forma, las palabras de Rick sólo lo hacían sentir aún más extraño, notó que Rick bajó la mirada a su entrepierna y acto seguido lo miraba con una sonrisa. Morty también lo hizo, y oh dios, tenía una erección.

—Yo, no sé que pasa Rick, creo que había algo mal en la bebida o la cosa que fumé —Bufó y miro algo abrumado la habitación, aún semidesnudo sentía calor.

—No es nada grave, podemos resolverlo, será divertido —Decía él, mientras con un brazo acercaba a Morty a él, tanto como para que sus cuerpos estuviesen juntos.

—Pero, ¿Cóm-... —No terminó la oración, Rick tomaba su rostro firmemente mientras lo besaba, su mente de repente se vació, y sentía que sus piernas ya no podrían mantenerlo en pie.

Cuando Rick se separó momentáneamente, Morty sintió la necesidad de más, quería más de aquello, quería tocarlo.

—Oye, ¿qué tal si lo hacemos en la cama?

Morty sólo asintió, mientras era dirigido por él a ella. Rick se sentó en la orilla y le hizo un ademán para que se sentara en sus piernas. Morty torpemente se sentó, quería estar de frente a él, así que se sentó colocando las piernas a los costados de Rick, en una pose un poco erótica. Esta vez fue Morty quién se apresuró a besar a Rick, lo hacía casi con desesperación, mientras tanto, Rick desabrochaba su pantalón, y aprovechaba para rozar accidentalmente el bulto en la entrepierna de Morty, quién inhalaba profundamente entre beso y beso, cerrando los ojos con fuerza.

—Rick... Tócame más... —Dijo tomando la mano de Rick y acercándola a su entrepierna.— Se siente muy bien cuando me tocas ahí.

Rick sonrió. —¿Se siente muy bien? Deberíamos tocarte más entonces... —Empezó a jugar con el elástico de los bóxers del muchacho, rozando su piel de bajo de ellos con sus dedos, el chico se desesperaba.

Morty no sabía muy bien que hacer, no quería parecer demasiado desesperado por la idea de ser tocado por Rick, aunque moría por eso. Dejándose llevar por el calor del momento, atrevidamente, metió su mano en los bóxers de Rick, sintiendo la erección de este. No pudo evitar sonrojarse sí es que eso era posible por lo rojo que ya estaba. Rick se sorprendió por un momento, pero sonrió de la misma forma que hace unos momentos, sintiendo la mano de Morty masturbando su miembro, algo inseguro.

—Eres muy bueno en esto —Se burló, haciendo que las orejas de Morty se pusieran más rojas.

A pesar del comentario, siguió hasta llegar a la punta y sentir el líquido pre-seminal. A Rick le parecía adorable, pero él no quería que fuera por durante tanto tiempo así. —¡Hey! —Exclamó Morty mientras Rick sorpresivamente pasaba una de su brazos por la cintura del chico.

En un rápido movimiento, lanzó a la cama a Morty, este quedó con las piernas abiertas y expuesto para Rick. Ciertamente Morty no podía sentirse en su mente tan humillado, queriendo huir de Rick había terminado en las garras de Rick. Escuchó una risa pícara de su parte, mientras se colocaba entre sus piernas para retirar la última prenda que hacía la diferencia.

Morty abrió muy grande sus ojos cuando Rick se bajó su ropa interior. Morty no era estúpido, en un punto de cuando solía masturbarse encontró un vídeo sobre homosexuales y por mera curiosidad lo vio, pensó lo peor, quizás estaba muy ebrio y acalorado para poner oposición, pero el miedo seguía ahí. Rick notó esto y enseguida dedujo lo que ya esperaba. Morty era virgen. Aunque esto realmente le emocionaba, decidió ser gentil.

—¿¡Qué vas a hacer?! —Preguntó observando como Rick se estiraba hasta alcanzar el cajón de la cómoda.

Rick no contestó y solo sacó una botella de lubricante –que siempre tenía ahí por cualquier cosa–, derramando un poco entre ambos penes. El castaño no entendía nada, hasta que después de que Rick cerró la botella, comenzó a tallarse, a pesar de lo ansioso que se encontraba, se contuvo. Mentalmente se reprendió, ¿por qué se tomaba tantas molestias? Pero no dejó que esto lo abrumara demasiado y solo siguió con su labor. Tomó una de las manos de Morty, para que esta juntara ambos miembros.

—¿R-Rick? —Preguntó en un gemido bajo mientras su mano seguía las indicaciones que daba.

Sin dejar de tallarse, pero ahora con la mano de Morty "haciendo su trabajo", acercó su rostro a su pecho, comenzando a lamer uno de los pezones de Morty, jugando con su mano con el otro. 

—Rick, eso s-se siente gracioso, detente. —Pidió con mucha vergüenza por lo que hacía.

Se detuvo para mirarlo a los ojos. —Pero se siente bien, ¿no?

Sí no fuera porque su mano estaba algo ocupada permitiendo la cercanía entre sus miembros, se habría tapado la cara de vergüenza. Morty sentía mucha vergüenza y pena, así que solo se llevó la mano libre para cubrir su boca y cerrar los ojos, mientras asentía con la cabeza. Rick entonces con esto, siguió lamiendo y chupando sus pezones por un rato, escuchaba fascinado los gemidos ahogados que daba Morty.

La mano de Rick quitó la que Morty usaba para callar sus gemidos.— Quiero escucharte.

Lentamente, la misma mano con la que había retirado la de Morty de su boca fue bajando hasta llegar a la entrada del castaño, cuando este lo sintió, no pudo evitar dar un gritillo de sorpresa observando como Rick dejaba sus pezones en paz para mirarlo, Morty solo jadeaba un poco cansado sin retirar la vista del rostro de Rick. Cuando introdujo el primer dedo en él, dio un gemido un poco más fuerte que los otros –que eran más bien gemidos callados– mientras Rick volvía a reclamar su boca en un beso más apasionado que todos los demás. Y Morty se dejó hacer. Se dejó caer en las garras de Rick. 

Rompió el beso, pero sin separarse de su rostro, quedando a centímetros de él. —Estás caliente aquí adentro. —Murmuró contra los labios.

Morty ignoró por completo eso por lo nervioso que aun estaba y volvió a besarlo, odiaba sentir esa extraña necesidad de ser tocado por Rick, así lo había definido ya para este punto. Sintió como un segundo dedo entraba, soltó un quejido de sorpresa y comenzó a gemir un poco más fuerte cuando Rick simulaba pequeñas estocadas. Toda la racionalidad de Morty se fue en cuanto sintió como abría los dedos, en tijeras manteniendo el movimiento; no supo por cuanto tiempo estuvo así, pero lo disfrutaba, moviendo un poco sus caderas.

—No resisto más —Dijo soltando un gruñido por lo bajo.

Sacó los dedos de la entrada de Morty, agarró el lubricante de nuevo y derramó un poco sobre su miembro, para después cerrarlo y deshacerse de él, perdiéndose entre las demás cosas del suelo. Rick se acomodó de nuevo entre las piernas del chico debajo de él, Morty mantenía los ojos cerrados suspirando pesadamente, esperando el momento en que Rick lo penetrara. Nunca imaginó que su primera noche en esa dimensión sería así. Sintió como Rick frotaba un poco la punta de su pene con su entrada, estaba siendo gentil –entre lo que se podía– y eso de alguna forma hacía a Morty "feliz", o quizás simplemente era el resultado del alcohol en su sistema que lo hacía sentir así.

Rick entonces agarró las piernas de Morty y dio un pequeño empujón para penetrarlo, Morty soltó un gemido de dolor algo alto, sintiendo algo parecido a ser partido, dolía un poco, aun cuando Rick entraba lentamente en él, dolía. Incluso sintió unas pequeñas lágrimita en sus ojos, ahora con sus manos libres, Morty se las llevó a la boca para evitar que algún lloriqueo saliese de su boca, mirando el rostro de Rick, quien tenía su mirada fija en la penetración. Se detuvo un momento y miró a Morty, que tenía los ojos cerrados.

No avisó y solo comenzó a penetrar en un vaivén algo rápido a Morty, abrió los ojos y miró como era penetrado, al principio fue doloroso pero no fue mucho el tiempo que pasó para sentir el mismo placer que Rick sentía, comenzando a gemir más fuerte que las veces anteriores. Quitó sus manos de su boca intentando aferrarse a algo, el placer era demasiado y era algo que nunca había experimentado antes.

—¿Te gusta? —Preguntó entre jadeos Rick, tomándolo de las caderas.

Morty abrazó con sus piernas la cintura de Rick, para profundizar más aun la penetración. —S-si —Tartamudeó entre gemidos.

Tomó con sus manos el rostro de Rick para comenzar un beso más profundo y largo que el anterior, Morty arqueó su espalda del placer al que era sometido por Rick cuando sintió como este no solo profundizaba más las embestidas, sino que las aceleraba. Esto hizo que en algún punto, Morty se viniera, manchando ambos estómagos de su semen; pero eso no detuvo a Rick, pues seguía moviéndose sin perder el contacto labial con el castaño.

Morty rompió el beso. — ¡Rick!—Repetía su nombre con cada embestida que recibía.

Y entonces Rick se vino dentro de Morty poco después, quien sentía como su pecho subía y bajaba por lo cansado que estaba, mirando a Rick, este tenía los ojos cerrados y los abrió para mirar a Morty. El chico debajo de él solo suspiró, Rick en respuesta salió de él, para después acostarse a un lado. Morty sentía algo de dolor en sus caderas, además de la viscosidad que Rick había dejado en él, se sentía cansado. Eso había sido intenso. Muy intenso para él.

Paulatinamente Morty comenzó a cerrar sus ojos, dándola la espalda a Rick, quien pasaba una mano por su cabello jadeando un poco. 

—Oye, ¿te quedaste dormido? —Se sintió estúpido al preguntar, no recibió respuesta.

Rick agarró las sabanas para cubrirse ambos, Morty se removió acomodándose mejor con la sabana. Sintió unas grandes ganas de abrazarlo y seguir cerca de él, se volvió reprender mentalmente mientras cerraba los ojos. Seguro ese sentimiento era por las drogas. Sabía que no era del todo cierto, pero no quería quemarse la cabeza pensando. Solo era eso, drogas. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No estoy orgullosa de esto.  
> Toda relación sexual que sea bajo efectos de drogas entra en el rubro de violación porque esa persona no estaba en sus cinco sentidos.  
> En este caso solo es recurso literario y que no me afecta tal cuál, dada la naturaleza del show y la obra en sí.
> 
> Eviten romantizar estas conductas, fuera de la ficción no son correctas ni divertidas.
> 
> La violación NO está bien.
> 
> Agradecimientos a mi beta en ese entonces que me ayudó a escribir esto, pese a lo rígido que está. Es mi primer smut/lemon, una disculpa por eso.


	11. Buenos días

  * _Dimensión N° E-137_



La poca luz que había en la habitación le hizo abrir los ojos de poco a poco, realmente no recordaba mucho y de lo poco que recordaba, prefería ignorarlo. Se removió un poco hasta girar y observar como Rick seguía durmiendo. Se había acostado con Rick. Se había acostado con Rick. ¡Con Rick, maldita sea! ¡Rick! Se sentó en la cama de manera algo brusca. Debía ser una broma, un chiste de mal gusto. Quizás todo esto era una pesadilla y en unos momentos estaría por despertar.

—Buenos días, cariño. —En cuanto escuchó esas palabras, se quedó helado en su lugar. Silencio.

Rick solo podía ver la espalda de Morty desde donde estaba, quien parecía en estado de shock por la noche, ¿tan desagradable había sido? Descartó esa idea en cuanto recordó los gritos del mismo por más.

—¿Morty?

—Tuve sexo con mi abuelo —Murmuró para sí, esperando realmente que no hubiera escuchado eso.

—¿Te duele la cabeza? —Preguntó preocupado.

Rick estaba teniendo un debate mental ahora mismo, por lo general antes de que su groupie despertara, él se iba dejando claro que no quería ni buscaba algo serio; pero por alguna extraña razón, no quería dejar solo a Morty y eso le molestaba mucho.

—Mis amigos deben estar preocupados -Se levantó de la cama casi tirando la cobija.

Rick suspiró con cansancio mirando desde su lugar como Morty recogía del suelo su ropa para volvérsela a poner apresuradamente. Honestamente ni siquiera sabía porqué toleraba eso, en otra situación y con otra persona, le habría imitado para irse también. Dejó caer su cabeza en la almohada de nuevo.

—Entonces... ¿te vas? —Miró como Morty caminaba ya con la ropa en su lugar.

Suspiró ruidosamente y se apoyó en la puerta mirando a Rick. Sus caderas le dolían un poco. Se sentía sucio. —No actúes como sí te importara, ¿quieres?

Frunció el ceño. —¿Qué?

—Te conozco —Rick lo miró incrédulo. —M-me refiero a qué sé como es la gente como tu, fue solo sexo y eso hasta yo lo sé.

Rodó los ojos. —¿Cómo estas seguro de eso? —Mentalmente se estaba reprochando su respuesta, lo que Morty decía era cierto.

Imitó el gesto. —A esto me refiero, no actúes como sí realmente importara, fue un acostón y ya, ¡sexo de una sola noche! —Enfatizó abriendo más los ojos.

—¡Deja de asumir las cosas! —Gritó Rick algo molesto por la actitud de Morty, mirando el techo.

—Como sea —Reprochó saliendo de la habitación.

En cuanto Morty salió de la habitación, Rick solo quería morir por la forma en la que había actuado, debía ser un verdadero chiste, todo lo que él había dicho era cierto y siempre había sido así con las otras chicas, incluso era él quien decía eso y se iba del lugar. No comprendía porque esta vez no quería que fuera así. Cerró los ojos con molestia y ya conociendo el lugar de cada cosa, abrió el cajón que estaba en la cómoda a un lado de la cama para sacar un cigarrillo y encenderlo.

Le dio una fuerte calada. —Como sea —Repitió.

Definitivamente no eran buenos días las palabras que quería escuchar de nuevo.


	12. Increíble

  * _Dimensión N° E-137_



En cuanto Morty salió de la habitación, miró como el ahora backstage estaba hecho un verdadero asco. No pudo evitar hacer un gesto de desagrado cuando sintió el olor que infestaba el lugar.

—Esto es increíble —Dijo caminando entre la gente tirada que dormía o que simplemente seguía drogándose. —¿Alguien me indica la salida? —Su voz estaba cansada y francamente, él también.

Miró unos lentes de sol en la mesa y después a los lados, nadie parecía ser dueño de los lentes, así que sin mucha culpa, los tomó.

—¿Puedo ayudarte? —Morty giró la cabeza en dirección a la persona que le había hablado.

—Oh, Bird Person, gracias a... No importa, sí por favor —Se interrumpió así mismo caminando lentamente, el dolor en su trasero aun no se quitaba por completo.

—La salida es por acá —Comenzó a conducir a Morty por la puerta más simple.

Abrió la puerta comprobando que en efecto, era la salida. —Gracias..., supongo que hasta luego —Se despidió saliendo del lugar sin esperar respuesta.

En cuanto salió, sintió la luz del sol y como el brillo casi lo dejaba ciego, sin pensarlo mucho, se puso los lentes que había sacado del lugar y sin mucho problema, supo ubicarse. Ahora que eran de día, el festival parecía mucho más tranquilo que anoche, la gente que estaba ahora por las calles simplemente hablaba y no lucía como un lugar de mala muerte o algo parecido.

No fue realmente difícil encontrar el remolque de sus amigos, así que sin pensarlo mucho, entró en este. Casi se le sale el corazón del pecho cuando lo agarraron y pusieron una navaja debajo de su cuello.

—¡S-soy Morty! ¡Morty! —Gritaba repetitivamente mientras se sacaba los lentes de sol y la tiraba.

Clavó el cuchillo en una de las paredes. —Joder, no entres tan de repente, me asusté —Bob pasó una mano por su cara, despeinándose.

Sulem le pasó la pipa bong a Carlos. —¿Dónde estabas? Te buscamos.

—Sí llamas "buscar" a gritar su nombre en dirección al remolque, sí, te buscamos —Bromeó Carlos. 

—Ajá, sí —Su voz sonó molesta. —¿Dónde estabas, Morty? —Volvió a repetir la pregunta, cambiando la voz a una más maternal.

Se tiró de cara al colchón. —Terminé en la cama de Rick Sánchez. 

Bob escupió la cerveza que bebía. —¿¡Rick Sánchez!?

—¡Oh, Dios! ¡No lo puedo creer! —Comenzó a reírse a carcajadas Carlos.

—Debes estar bromeando. —Replicó Sulem sorprendida.

Levantó la cabeza. —Sulem, creéme cuando te digo que me gustaría estar bromeando.

—Eso es increíble, enserio ¡in-cre-í-ble! —Casi deletreó Bob uniéndose a las risas junto a Carlos.

—¿Y te dolió?

—¡Cállate Carlos! —Gritó Sulem tirándole una almohada a la cara.

Dejó caer su cabeza de nuevo mientras Sulem acariciaba su cabello intentando comprenderlo. Porque sí, acostarse con Rick Sánchez, quien en esta dimensión era una estrella de rock, era increíble.


	13. "Depresión"

  * _Dimensión N° E-137_



Mientras Bird Person y Squanchy habían salido por alguna estúpida razón, el había aprovechado para ir a la nevera del lugar y sacar botellas y botellas de licor o cerveza, había llegado el punto en el que ni siquiera le importaba, además de guardarse en el bolsillo una cajetilla de cigarros. En cuanto regresó a su habitación poco después llegaron sus amigos, dejó las botellas a un costado de la cama mientras se lanzaba a esta dando un bufido de cansancio, rodando un poco en su cama.

Escuchó pasos. —Tenemos que hacer algo, no ha salido de su habitación en toda la mañana.

—Déjalo, seguro está cansado de squanchar.

Rick podía escuchar a través de la puerta como sus amigos discutían sobre su aparente "depresión", Rick Sánchez no tenía depresión ni alguna mierda rara. Puso su almohada sobre su cabeza porque sencillamente no quería escuchar a sus amigos hablar de él en su puerta como sí estuviera muerto o no pudiera escucharlos. Se sentía agotado psicológicamente ante la simple idea de pensar y pensar en Morty Smith, aquel fanático no tan fanático de su banda al que aparentemente había nombrado "groupie favorita" para salvarle el trasero –literal– de un violador.

Giró como enésima mes en su cama, enrollándose más en las sábanas hasta llegar al borde y sacar de esta su mano para alcanzar una de las botellas con alcohol que había ido a buscar hace unos minutos. Rick simplemente quería paz y alcohol para poder pensar con tranquilidad. No contaba que fuera tanta la tranquilidad que terminara durmiendo roncando demasiado fuerte para gusto de Squanchy y Bird Person. La botella que llevaba en su mano, debido a esto la soltó derramando lo poco del líquido que quedaba en esta.

—Rick, Rick, Rick.

Ante el llamado de su persona, comenzó a abrir los ojos lentamente mientras su vista comenzaba a hacerse clara. Parpadeó para despertarse un poco mejor y solo observó a Bird Person frente a él.

—En una hora es el concierto, será mejor que dejes tu depresión.

Restregó su cara, para despertarse por completo y en cuanto se levantó, solo le dirigió una mirada molesta. —No tengo "depresión", idiota.

Ignoró su comentario. —Comienza a prepararte. —Fue lo último que dijo para después salir de la habitación de Rick.

—Rick Sánchez no tiene depresión, eso es estúpido. —Rodó los ojos mientras se levantaba del lugar a comenzar a alistarse.


	14. Ayer

  * _Dimensión N° E-137_



A pesar de la experiencia de ayer y el dolor claro en su trasero y caderas, Morty estaba bien con eso, realmente no le daba mucha importancia. Eso preocupaba un poco a Sulem y cada vez que lo mencionaba, los chicos le cambiaban el tema, así que finalmente se rindió. 

Aunque la idea de que Rick tocara en esa banda lo tenía confundido o extrañado sobre lo mismo, la música de The Flesh Curtains realmente le encantaba, Bob había traído varios discos que se la pasaban escuchando mientras se dejaban llevar por el humo de los cigarrillos. Morty disfrutaba demasiado este tipo de escenario y aunque eso en parte lo hacía sentir como alguien de baja sanidad mental, por la misma naturaleza de la esencia, le daba simplemente igual.

—Sí nos apuramos podemos alcanzar las primeras filas. —Dijo Carlos comenzando a recoger sus cosas.

Morty suspiró mientras lo imitaba. —No puedo creer que ese idiota vaya a tocar cinco días seguidos.

—Y sí te descuidas, quizás también te toque a ti cinco días seguidos —Se burló Bob, a lo que Morty solo rodó los ojos, tirando el cigarrillo al suelo.

Sulem solo soltó una carcajada. Los chicos salieron sin más, aun no anochecía por completo y el cielo solo se mantenía en un simple naranja rosáceo. Bob cerró el remolque y le pasó las llaves a Carlos, quien tiró la lata vacía para después pisarla.

—Te has vuelto adicto al tabaco.

Morty se detuvo de encender otro cigarrillo. —¿Cómo sabes que no lo era antes?

Chasqueó la lengua. —No sueltas la jodida cajetilla desde que regresaste en la mañana.

Morty iba a hablar para agregar algo más en su defensa, pero Carlos les interrumpió mirando desde su celular.— Los del staff hablaron con los del foro, a petición de la banda habrá una gran fiesta al final del concierto.

—Ojalá haya olvidado lo de ayer. —Murmuró para sí, con el cigarrillo ya encendido entre sus labios. —Apuremonos entonces.

Caminó por delante de los demás con un ritmo casi automático dejando a sus amigos atrás, estos le dejaron hacer esto con la misma idea de lo que pasaba por su mente. Rick Sánchez. Y no estaba lejos de la realidad, Morty estaba intentando ignorar todo lo que había sucedido ayer, le perturbaba el simple hecho de haber tenido sexo con Rick y lo que más le perturbaba era haberlo disfrutado y hasta cierto punto, querer repetirlo. 

Levantó la mirada mientras le daba una última calada al cigarrillo que se había consumido todo el camino. Esperó a que llegaran sus amigos, que al parecer había dejado atrás hace ya unos minutos. En cuanto llegaron, el lugar no tardó mucho en llenarse de más fanáticos y la noche cayó tan rápido que Morty solo esperaba ansioso que empezaran a tocar. Dudaba mucho que Rick le diese importancia a lo de ayer, ahora solo quería verlo tocar la guitarra y escuchar sus canciones en vivo.

Estaba muy emocionado con la vista fija en toda la banda, justo en ese momento Rick daba una mirada coqueta al público mientras tomaba la guitarra entre sus manos. Sus amigos estaban igual de emocionados que cada quien estaba en su propio mundo esperando con cierta desesperación que comenzaran a tocar.

Morty decidió mirar a Rick con su rostro entusiasta y sus miradas se cruzaron una vez más. —Mierda, me vio —Pensó comenzando a sudar frío. La sonrisa de Rick se hizo más pronunciada y específicamente lo miraba a él. —¡Maldita sea! ¡Me vio! —Rick le hizo un guiño.

Y Morty tenía muy claro que ese guiño era para él. Porque Rick sí recordaba todo lo sucedido ayer.


	15. Anterior

  * _Dimensión N° E-137_



Cuando el concierto acabó, algunos pocos se retiraron, pues la mayoría esperaban ansiosos la fiesta donde podrían encontrarse a Rick de mera casualidad sí prestaban atención. Morty rezaba a todos los dioses existentes, paganos y falsos para no encontrárselo.

—Te veo demasiado preocupado. —Sulem le pasó una lata de cerveza. —¿Es por Rick?

Abrió la lata. —Algo, es extraño.

—Sí, lo sé, digo... Te acostaste con alguien desconocido o algo así. 

Dio un sorbo corto, no quería volver a acabar ebrio. —Cambiemos de tema, ¿y los chicos? —Miró como Sulem encendía un cigarrillo algo nerviosa.

—Cuando te "desapareciste" —Hizo comillas con sus dedos.— encontramos a otro grupo de chicos y nos pusimos a hablar por un rato.

Suspiró. —Comprendo, sí quieres ir con ellos no me voy a molestar contigo, Sulem. —La aludida abrió la boca intentando formular palabras, pero Morty la silenció con una mirada. —No tengo ningún problema, enserio, igual es mi culpa. —Le sonrió amablemente.

Hizo un puchero derrotada. —Lo haré, pero no porque quiero —Caminó alejándose de él. —¡lo hago porque tu me lo dices! —Gritó haciendo ademanes y después corrió a donde los otros.

Morty soltó una pequeña risa mirando su lata. Entonces sintió como alguien le agarraba del brazo bruscamente haciéndolo soltar la lata, siendo arrastrado. La persona que lo agarró le hizo dar una vuelta sobre su propio eje como en un vals y al final lo acorraló contra una pared.

Tenía la mano a un lado de la cabeza de Morty. —¿Acaso no es la lindura de la noche anterior? —Sonrió ladinamente. —Hola.

Morty enrojeció no solo por su cercanía, sino por el comentario y la forma en que le miraba. Dejándose llevar por sus propios instintos, besó a Rick y este, gustoso correspondió pasando sus brazos por su cintura sintiendo como Morty abrazaba su cuello. El beso fue subiendo de tono.

Cortó el beso. —Deberíamos ponernos cómodos, vamos. —El castaño solo asintió, sintiendo como ponía sus manos en su cintura de nuevo.

Rick llevó a Morty de nuevo a la misma habitación que la noche anterior. Y volvió a suceder lo mismo que la vez anterior, Morty cayó una vez más en las garras de Rick, dejándose llevar por sus propios deseos carnales y su necesidad de Rick. 

Rick por otro lado no dejaba de reprenderse, nunca buscaba a la misma persona para acostarse y rara vez había continuidad en esto, así que a pesar de que lo disfrutaba mucho, cuando esto acababa no dejaba de cuestionar su propio actuar, ¿hasta cuando seguiría así? ¿o es qué solo sucedía con Morty? Se sentía igual que la noche anterior.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aclaración:  
> Para escribir este capítulo y el anterior, me basé en un pequeño cómic de Chuubunii (artista de tumblr y twitter).


	16. Todo

  * _Dimensión N° E-137_



Morty no podía dormir, a diferencia de ayer, la ebriedad había contribuido a que cayera pesado en el sueño. Ahora solo estaba a un lado de Rick, dándole la espalda. Tomó su celular de la mesilla a un lado de la cama y comenzó a revisar los mensajes.

_ "De: Sulem _

_ Para: Morty _

_ No quiero tener razón al saber donde estás ahora. Solo andate con cuidado y no vengas tan tarde cuando regreses." _

Bloqueó el celular. —¿Sueles hacer esto? 

—¿Acostarme con la misma persona dos veces seguidas? —Encendió un cigarrillo sin mirar a Morty.

—Sí —Cerró sus ojos esperando ansioso la respuesta.

Miró la espalda desnuda del castaño. —No —Dio una calada al cigarrillo. —Es la primera vez que recurro a la misma persona por sexo.

Aunque sabía que no podía ver su rostro porque le daba la espalda, se ruborizó. —¿No te importa sí seguimos frecuentando?

Sonrió. —Ayer dijiste que no actuara como sí me importara.

—Ayer no sabía que volvería a tener sexo contigo. —Rodó los ojos. —Esto es raro para mi, ¿sabes?

—¿Por qué? ¿Porque nunca antes habías tenido sexo con alguien? ¿O porque soy miembro de una banda? 

Giró para mirarlo a la cara. —Por todo, Rick. —Suspiró. —Escapé de casa y no creo volver nunca ya para este punto —Tapó su cara diciendo esto.

—¿Y eso me importa porque...? —Cuestionó con la mirada a Morty.

—Porque... —Las palabras quedaron atoradas en su garganta, así que volvió a girarse y darle la espalda. —¿Sabes qué? Mejor olvídalo.

De no ser porque entre sus dedos tenía el cigarrillo, se le habría caído de la boca. —¿Es enserio?

Morty no agregó nada más y solo se concentró en dormir, no sabía que estaba haciendo, no sabía que quería y por sobre todo, no tenía ni la más mínima idea de porque anhelaba tanto estar cerca de este Rick. Este Rick parecía completamente diferente, quizás lo trataba como su perra, pero no como un pedazo de mierda y eso era suficiente para él.

Por otro lado, Rick no cabía en su asombro, Morty buscaba refugio en él, alguien como él y eso era sumamente raro, principalmente porque en el primer encuentro el había dicho que conocía el tipo de persona que era, todo era muy raro. No buscaba una relación basada en sentimientos, buscaba un refugio por el que estaba dispuesto a pagar con su cuerpo a él. Rick no era idiota. Y todo era muy difícil de digerir.


	17. Siguiente

  * _Dimensión N° E-137_



A la mañana siguiente, Morty volvió a ser el primero en despertarse. Rick incluso aún seguía roncando, así que para no despertarlo, comenzó a ponerse su ropa en silencio. Estaba a punto de salir ya de la habitación, cuando su celular sonó con el ringtone de una de las canciones más ruidosas de la banda. Bufó acercándose al celular que casi olvidaba en el cuarto de Rick.

Justo cuando lo tomó sintió una mano en su muñeca. —¿Enserio tienes que irte tan temprano? —Preguntó Rick algo somnoliento.

Suspiró. —¿Me dejas contestar? 

—Eres una maldita perra —Insultó soltando a Morty para que contestara el celular y girándose para tomar un cigarrillo.

Ignoró el comentario y contestó la llamada. — _"¡Morty! ¿donde estás?"_ —Era Sulem.

Se sentó al borde de la cama. —Con Rick, ¿por qué? —El mencionado solo lo miró con interés en cuanto escuchó su nombre.

— _"¿Ya regresas? Iremos a comer"_ —Su voz se escuchaba preocupada una vez más.

Se recostó en la cama y miró a Rick. —Mandame un mensaje con la ubicación, ya voy.

— _No tardes"._ —Y colgó.

Hubo un pequeño silencio sepulcral entre ambos, Morty cerró los ojos. —¿Es tu novia? —Cuestionó con interés oculto.

—¿Eso quisieras? —Abrió los ojos para mirar a Rick. —No, no lo es.

Se relamió los labios. —No me importa, pero ya deberías irte entonces —Morty se levantó para dirigirse a la puerta —Nos vemos la siguiente noche, encanto.

Con la mano en el pomo de la puerta, preguntó: —¿Cómo estás tan seguro de que vendré la siguiente noche? —Luego de aquella charla después de eso, Rick no parecía muy interesado.

—Sé que lo harás.

Morty no respondió y solo salió de la habitación con la respiración entrecortada. Eso había sido tan... Revisó su celular con el mensaje de la ubicación y básicamente corrió hasta el lugar. Las palabras de Rick resonaban en su cabeza con fuerza. Siguiente noche, siguiente noche, siguiente noche... Y el sabía que estaba en lo cierto, Morty regresaría la siguiente noche y la siguiente a esta. Porque así eran las cosas, porque así era él.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aclaración:  
> No, Sulem no tiene sentimientos por Morty, solo lo ve como el hermano menor que jamás tuvo.


	18. Última

  * _Dimensión N° E-137_



Viernes. Era la última noche que la banda estaría ahí. Se acomodó mejor entre las sabanas. Morty aun no se había desparecido de la cama como hacía cada madrugada, realmente no sabía el porqué, no tenía ninguna razón para seguir ahí y además, Rick no parecía interesado en la propuesta del ser su groupie personal. Escuchó ruidos del otro lado de la cama, era Rick que se removía inquieto en su lugar.

En todo el tiempo que llevaba ahí, Rick nunca se había acercado, porque el siempre se iba y justo en ese momento despertaba algo molesto. Sintió como unas manos pasaban por su cintura y lo atraían. Al principio creyó que era una broma de mal gusto de Rick, pero cuando giró lentamente y abrió la boca para hablar, las palabras se quedaron atoradas en su garganta al ver como Rick dormía profundamente.

—No puedo creerlo —Murmuró para sí acomodándose de nuevo, esta vez en los brazos de Rick.

Entonces sintió como Rick mordía su cuello y se apartó empujándolo.—¿Qué no puedes creer? —Se burló mirando como Morty lo veía con odio.

—No puedo creer que seas tan estúpido —Dijo mientras se levantaba para vestirse.

Rodó los ojos. —Es la última vez que nos veremos y enserio sigues comportándote como perra.

—Y tu muy sufrido, ¿no? —Terminó de arreglar sus botas para salir de la habitación.

Lo último que Rick vio, fue a Morty desvanecerse detrás de esa puerta. ¿Qué se supone que hiciera? ¿Ir tras el? Tomó la botella que estaba en la cómoda para seguir bebiendo. Quizás jamás volviera a sentir esa especie de necesidad por alguien como lo sentía por Morty, quizás solo fuera por algo meramente sexual, pero a pesar de la inexperiencia que tenía Morty en todo esto, lo disfrutaba. ¿Qué debía hacer? Ya era la madrugada del día que se irían y solo le quedaban unas cuantas horas en el festival. 

—Oh, maldita sea Morty.

_ ¿Enserio quería que fuera la última vez? _


	19. Solo

  * _Dimensión N° E-137_



—¿Y esa mordida? —Morty se llevó la mano al cuello para taparla, sin responder. Sulem decidió cambiar de tema. —Entonces... ¿Que harás? —Preguntó sentándose en el suelo con él, ignorando que no había contestado.

Sacó un cigarrillo. —No lo sé, ustedes ya se van de regreso y yo... Bueno, yo escapé de casa.

Las cosas eran complicadas. El festival había llegado a su fin, todos se iban. Los locales cerraban, los camiones partían y la zona estaba casi desértica. Quedaban muy pocos y entre esos pocos estaban Morty y sus amigos que se preocupaban por él. Sulem debía regresar a casa porque el permiso expiraba ese día, Bob debía una explicación a sus padres por haber faltado a su examen de medicina y Carlos, el trabajaba en un bar y sino regresaba no le volverían a dar días.

Todos tenían un lugar al que ir. Todos menos Morty, que para empezar no era de esa dimensión, su madre ni siquiera nacía y se había acostado con su abuelo. Estaba perdido y muy jodido.

—Podemos darte algo de dinero —Ofreció Carlos.

—No creo que sea una buena idea, es su dinero. —Morty se levantó y sacudió su ropa. —Ustedes deben irse ya. —Entró al remolque por su mochila.

Sulem miró con amargura el piso. —¿Estarás bien?

Salió y asintió. —Estaré bien, no se preocupen, me las arreglaré —Se sentía realmente triste. Se sentía solo. —Les extrañaré mucho. —Sintió como Sulem le abrazaba.

Al abrazo se unió Carlos y Bob poco después. Cuando se separaron, no tardaron en irse. Morty solo miró el rastro de humo que dejaba detrás, sintiéndose olvidado. Solo. Esta había sido la mejor semana de -quizás- toda su vida. Ahora solo paseaba por todo el lugar, en donde habían ocurrido los conciertos, la fiesta y todo, cuando llegó al escenario, sabiendo que estaba solo, se subió sobre este a esperar a que alguno de seguridad viniera a sacarlos a patadas.

Y justo eso estaba por ocurrir.

—Joven, ya es hora de que se vaya. —Morty le ignoró. —Disculpe —Volvió a llamar. —Sí no baja de ahí, tendré que bajarlo yo.

El chico de seguridad ya estaba por ponerse en camino para sacar a un Morty perdido en sus pensamientos hasta que una voz se interpuso.

—No lo molestes bastardo, es mi groupie. —Esa voz hizo que Morty buscará con la mirada.

—Lo siento, Rick —Se disculpó a regañadientes retirándose del lugar para ir a ver otras zonas.

Y lo encontró detrás de él. —Te salvé el culo de nuevo. —Presumió.

—Gracias —Contestó secamente regresando su vista a la nada.

Rick comenzó a bajar del escenario, pero se detuvo. —¿Acaso no piensas venir? —Su voz se escuchaba con acidez.

Giró su cabeza para ver a Rick. —¿Qué?

—Eres mi maldita perra, vámonos —Contestó. —Ven antes de que me arrepienta.

Dando un respingo, casi corrió en dirección a Rick, quien le esperaba con los brazos abiertos. En cuanto llegó, colocó su brazo en la cintura de Morty, este ignoraba el hecho de que esa mano iba bajando hasta meterla con descaro debajo del short que Sulem le había regalado.

—Dejemos las cosas claras. —Morty solo asintió pasando su brazo para abrazar la cintura de Rick para hacer más la cercanía. —Eres mi puta, ¿quedó claro?

—Fui tu puta esta semana, me quedó muy claro —Se burló Morty de lo bajo que había caído.

Rick solo respondió con una carcajada conduciéndolo al bus en el que se irían para seguir con el tour a los demás festivales de música. De una extraña y bizarra forma.  Ya no se sentía solo.


	20. Ventana

  * _Dimensión N° E-137_



Aunque todas las ventanas tenían cortinas, abrió un poco una de ellas para mirar el camino a través de la ventana. Rick estaba con sus amigos, los otros dos miembros de la banda y el estaba algo solo, esto no le molestaba en lo absoluto porque ahora solo quería paz.

No pasó mucho para que el autobús se detuviera y aun esto, Morty no se levantó ni cuestionó nada, solo esperó. Rick se acercó a el con una aura extraña.

—Vamos, seguro no has desayunado —Tomó del brazo a Morty y este se sorprendió un poco.

Morty se levantó por su cuenta y simplemente hizo que Rick dejara de tratarlo como un niño, tomando la mano de él y colocándola en su cintura. La iniciativa en esta acción dejó perplejo a Rick, pero no comentó nada al respecto. Cuando bajaron del camión, Morty notó que ni Squanchy y mucho menos Bird Person venían.

—¿Y los otros, Rick?

Hizo un ruido de molestia. —A Squanchy nunca en la vida lo he visto comer, solo beber y Bird Person, el no ingiere alimentos humanos.

Llevó una mano a su barbilla, pensativo. —¿Entonces siempre comes solo? —Rick le dirigió una mirada para que dejara de hacer preguntas, así simplemente cambió de tema. —¿Shoney's? —Dijo en cuanto vio el restaurante.

—Es mi restaurante favorito —Sonrió abriendo la puerta para dejar pasar primero a Morty.

Rick nunca lo había tratado con tanta amabilidad entre lo que cabía y eso le asustaba demasiado, tenía muy claro que no era su abuelo Rick, porque después de todo, este Rick lo trataba como una nueva conquista o algo semejante. Fueron a sentarse a uno de los gabinetes más ocultos del lugar con una ventana. 

El mesero dejó el menú en la mesa. —Regresaré más tarde para tomar su orden.

Tomó el menú, leyendo la parte de desayunos.— ¿Qué te gustaría, Morty?

—L-lo que sea está bien, Rick —Contestó mirando a la ventana. —¿Cómo sabes que no nos dejarán?

Rodó los ojos. —No hagas preguntas estúpidas, —Morty abrió la boca para replicarle, pero Rick no lo dejó. —Squanchy está probablemente squancheandose y Bird Person junto con el conductor, durmiendo.

Iba a agregar algo más, hasta que regresó el mesero, esta vez con una libreta.—¿Qué desean ordenar? —El castaño regresó su mirada a la ventana.

—Quiero unos pancakes con jarabe y mantequilla —Señaló a Morty con el menú. —y para él, un omelette con queso y tocino.

Ignoró que básicamente había pedido por el chico, anotando las ordenes. —¿Y para beber?

—Jugo de naranja —Le entregó al menú.

Morty detuvo al mesero de que se retirada. —¿Jugo de naranja? —Que Rick no pidiera cerveza le sorprendió.

—¿Tienes algún problema con eso, cariño? —Cuestionó algo cansado. —¿O prefieres un smoothie?

Movió ambos cejas, mirando a Rick. —¿Cambiará la bebida? —El muchacho ya iba a tachar "jugo de naranja".

—No, no, jugo de naranja está bien —El chico de las ordenes se retiró después.

Un silencio incómodo invadió la zona, Morty no retiraba su vista de la ventana, algo cansado. Rick suspiró ruidosamente, pero esto no capturó la atención de Morty.

—Así qué... Escapaste de casa, ¿no?

Morty lo miró por fin. —Solo preguntas para hacer conversación, ¿no? —Cuando veía televisión interdimensional con Rick, el siempre hacía eso.

—Esta bien, sino quieres hablar una puta mierda, entiendo —Se cruzó sus brazos, recargándose en el respaldo.

Abrió la boca pensando que decir y después de unos minutos, cuando iba a hablar, el mesero llegó con el desayuno de ambos y Rick solo se concentró en comer.

—Me escapé porque pareciera que soy invisible, mi padre es un desempleado fracasado, mi madre una alcohólica y mi hermana una perra total conmigo —Ni siquiera lo miró y Morty solo comenzó a comer. —Además a la única persona a la que creí importarle me mandó al carajo. —Fue lo último que dijo, sin esperar que Rick comentara algo.

Pasaron unos minutos. —¿Y quién era esa persona? —Su voz sonó desinteresada, sin quitar la vista de su desayuno.

Era esto quizás la forma más cercana sentimentalmente en la que estaría con Rick. —Mi abuelo, siempre me llevaba con él y esas cosas —Decidió no profundizar. —pero hace unos días me dijo que simplemente era un bastardo y que no le importaba.

Puso sus codos sobre la mesa, cruzando las manos para mirar a Morty. —¿Por esa mierda fue que decidiste escapar? —Decir que pensaba que era idiota le quedaba corto, sencillamente era estúpido.

Soltó una carcajada pequeña. —Sé que piensas que soy un idiota y esto es estúpido, así que déjame decirte que estas en lo correcto —Morty reía por eso, pero realmente quería llorar.

La verdad es que conocía lo suficiente bien a Rick como para saber que para él, solo era una estúpida rabieta adolescente. Y estaba en lo cierto, lo era. Morty era un idiota y un estúpido adolescente que pedía a gritos atención sentimental, que desviaba lo que sentía a pesar de esto. Aun así, el hecho de que Rick lo atendiera preocupándose por su bienestar aunque fuese por un trato meramente carnal, lo llenaba.

Rick se sorprendió con su respuesta, pero no agregó nada. El silencio entre ambos se cambió a uno más llevadero y cuando ambos terminaron de comer para regresar al bus y que este les llevara al siguiente destino, Morty regresó a su ventana.


	21. Sesión

  * _Dimensión E-137_



Escuchó como tiraban algo en la cama, haciendo que despertara. Se talló los ojos para quitarse lo somnoliento y miró a Rick cruzado de brazos.

—Comienza a cambiarte. —Fue lo único que dijo y salió de la habitación.

Se estiró para quitarse la pereza y se acercó a la bolsa de papel que Rick había tirado. Había pasado ya dos semanas, dos semanas en la que vivía como la perra personal de Rick, cada día Rick aparecía lanzándole una bolsa de estas o cajas para después esperarlo en el living del hotel en el que ese momento se alojaban.

La bolsa esta vez traía una camiseta amarilla algo holgada, una blusa para chica de tirantes negra y un short. Rodó los ojos con cierto fastidio, Rick había desarrollado una especie de manía u obsesión por comprarle ropa de chica para que lo acompañara ya sea a ver las grabaciones que en ese momento se hacían o parte de los vídeos que debía filmar. Decir que el día era repetitivo era incorrecto, pero tampoco era correcto decir que era muy variable. Eso no le molestaba.

Dando una última vista a todo el conjunto, se dirigió al baño. Rick le había comentado que sí lo deseaba podía bañarse mejor en la noche para ahorrar tiempo, pero esa no era una opción. Principalmente porque esas dos semanas, solo habían habido dos días en los que no habían tenido sexo por lo increíblemente cansado que estaba Rick. Bañarse después de eso lo hacía sentir menos sucio.

Su relación con Squanchy y Bird Person no era precisamente amistosa, era más neutral, Bird Person no era muy hablador más que para cosas sabías o adecuadas y Squanchy se la pasaba la mayor parte del día ingiriendo alcohol u organizando fiestas en su habitación en el hotel. Salió del cuarto de baño envuelto en una toalla y esta vez, de forma más apresurada comenzó a vestirse y calzarse uno de los pares de tenis blancos que ayer Rick le había regalado. Cuando acabó, casi corrió hasta llegar al elevador justo a tiempo de que las puertas se cerraran. Suspiró esperando con tranquilidad y llegar a la planta baja, al living donde ya lo estaban esperando.

Ya en el living, solo pudo observar entrecerrando sus ojos a Rick rodeado de unas cuantas chicas. Casi estaban sobre él. Y eso no le importaba mucho, o al menos eso quería convencerse. Nunca le daba importancia.

—Rick —Llamó detrás del sofá donde estaba. —Rick —Repitió. Sin respuesta, solo risillas de las chicas. —¡Rick! —Gritó.

El mencionado solo giró para observarlo. —¿Celoso, bebé? —Se burló.

Morty puso los ojos en blanco. —No Rick, no estoy celoso, se nos hace tarde.

—Lo siento chicas, pero ya debo irme —Se despidió casi sacándoselas de encima, siguiendo a Morty que ya caminaba hasta el umbral de las puertas.

Movió el cuello, haciendo que este tronara. —¿Esta vez que será? 

Rick acomodó su chaqueta roja. —Una sesión de fotos en uno de los edificios —Sacó el característico contenedor de metal para beber su licor.

—Dios, que aburrido —Murmuró para sí.

Ignoró su comentario con cierta molestia, pero no dijo nada. Se suponía que en el edificio se encontrarían con Bird Person y Squanchy. Tomaron un taxi con este rumbo, sabía que a Morty le aburría, sí a él, que era a quien debían fotografiar le parecía estúpido, tenía una idea de como se sentía el castaño. Se reprochó mentalmente, _¿por qué le importaba?_


	22. Fotografías

  * _Dimensión N° E-137_



A cada pausa que daban para acomodar la escenografía de las fotos para las siguientes carátulas de su siguiente disco, miraba en dirección a Morty. Este simplemente estaba apoyado en una de las ventanas, observando todo lo que había al rededor del edificio. Decir que estaba aburrido era una palabra demasiado corta para como realmente se sentía.

Bird Person se acercó a él de manera silenciosa. —No sé que clase de relación llevas con él, pero creo que sería bueno no descuidarla, —Rick hizo una mueca.—se ve muy aburrido. —Fue lo único que dijo y regresó a su zona para iniciar la siguiente sesión.

Un chico que pasaba por ahí, fue jalado de la camiseta por Rick. El muchacho sintió temor. —¿E-en q-qué puedo ayudarle? —Tartamudeó, temblando.

—Te pagaré extra por algo que necesito que hagas. —No era una petición, era una orden y el chico no podía negarse.

Por otro lado, sí bien estar en esas odiosas sesiones, le desesperaba más por la idea del director que las dirigía fuera tan voluble. Cuando Rick conseguía hacer lo que quería, Squanchy había desaparecido de la escena para tomar más alcohol o Bird Person se ponía demasiado tieso para la pose que el mismo pedía, y viceversa. Ver los autos transitar las calles desde aquellas alturas lo tranquilizaba o entretenía al menos, en lo que iba del día había visto un choque algo interesante y no sacaba lo ojos de encima, pues había comenzado una pelea en medio de la calle y todos los que estaba cerca no podían transitar por ahí por lo mismo o decidían observar "¿Quien iba ganando?". 

Se había entretenido toda la hora con algo tan trivial que la sesión ya había acabado.

—Morty —Tocó su hombro, asustando al chico. Rick hizo un gesto burlón.

Sus ojos derrochaban molestia. —¿Ahora qué, Rick? 

—Ya acabó la sesión —Vio abrir la boca al chico, completamente sorprendido.

—¿Qué? ¿No estás bromeando?

Tomó la muñeca de Morty, jalando bruscamente para que se levantara.— Ninguno de nosotros dos disfruta las sesiones de fotos, ya larguémonos de aquí.

No dijo nada y solo siguió a Rick. El ambiente era neutral y ninguno tenía muchos ánimos de hablar sobre algo. Justo cuando Rick estaba por hablar, el muchacho de hace rato llegó corriendo con una bolsa de regalo.

—¡Lamento la tardanza, Sr. Rick! ¡Había demasiada gente! —Le entregó en ambas manos la bolsa.

Morty no entendía nada y aunque no le gustaba admitirlo, sentía algo de celos. ¿Qué es lo que le había dado? ¿Por qué y para qué? Pero lo que escuchó después lo confundió aun más.

—Le diré a Bird Person que deposite tu extra mañana. —La cara del joven irradiaba felicidad, mientras se retiraba con un agradecimiento mudo. No dejaba de ver discretamente el "regalo" en el camino al elevador del lugar. Sonrió. —Vamos, pregunta, sé que te mueres por ganas de saber que hay aquí. —Movió la bolsa, haciendo énfasis.

Torció los labios. —Sabes que no me interesa. —Lo único que Morty tenía claro, es que debía controlarse.

—¿Me estás jodiendo, no? —Quiso hablar, pero no lo dejó. —Es para ti, pequeña mierda —Lo empujó hacia Morty justo cuando las puertas del elevador se abrieron.

—¿Para mi? —Aun estaba procesándolo.

Rick no dijo nada al respecto.— Iré a una fiesta de Squanchy esta noche. —Fue lo único que dijo, sacando dinero junto una de las tarjeta-llave de su cartera y metiéndolo él mismo al bolsillo de Morty.— Tu puedes regresar solo al hotel. —Y se fue.

Verdaderamente estaba confundido, rodó los ojos y no le dio importancia, mientras con el dinero, llamó un taxi. Se apoyó en la puerta del auto esperando a llegar al hotel, no quería que resultara ser alguna estupidez sexual y todos ahí lo presenciaran. Moriría de pena antes del que Rick de su dimensión lo encontrara sí resultaba ser eso.

Para cuando llegó a la habitación de hotel, se tiró al sofá, sacándose los tenis y subiendo las piernas a este. No quería abrir la bolsa, pero la curiosidad podía con el. La curiosidad mató al gato, pero murió sabiendo. Respiró hondo y abrió lentamente la bolsa de regalo, con algo de miedo, metió la mano y sintió una caja. No era una caja de un par de zapatos, era algo más pequeña. Olvidando el miedo de forma casi automática, rompió la bolsa de papel y lo que vio entre sus manos lo dejó mudo.

La caja contenía algo precioso.

Era la caja de una cámara. Rick le había regalado una cámara, de esas lindas y sofisticadas que cargaban con mucha memoria y simplemente no lo podía creer; era algo muy considerado, tan lindo que no lo notó, pero sus mejillas se colorearon de un pequeño rubor de felicidad. Estaba ansioso por usarla.

—Gracias, Rick —Dijo al aire, sabiendo que no lo escucharía.


	23. Ebrio

  * _Dimensión N° E-137_



Entró tambaleándose algo borracho, sentía dolores punzantes en las sienes y la luz le lastimaba los ojos. Tardó demasiado en deslizar la tarjeta-llave de su habitación e incluso se le cayó; en cuanto pudo abrir la puerta, de un empujón la abrió y azotó para cerrarla, palpaba todo a su alrededor porque la idea de encender las luces no le llamaba, cuando llegó al cuarto donde compartía cama con Morty, lanzó todo lo que tenía en sus manos.

Estaba demasiado borracho, incluso para él.

Morty se levantó desde que escuchó el ruido en la puerta y algunas cosas cayéndose en la sala de la habitación de hotel, así que dejó la cámara que Rick le había regalado en la mesilla del lado de su cama y por la poca luz que se lograba filtrar, observó la silueta de Rick. Suspiró con cansancio, siempre era lo mismo, cada vez que Rick venía de la fiesta de Squanchy, comenzaba a insinuarse y bruscamente lo tomaba de las piernas para una corta preparación y después follarlo.

Pero esta vez era diferente al parecer.

Rick solo se sacó la camiseta y se dejó el pantalón. —Hoy fue un día de mierda —Balbuceaba, levantando la cobija y meterse.

Lo miró y el mayor le devolvió la mirada. Sonrió y se acostó por completo, poniendo sus brazos debajo de su cabeza. Era una sonrisita completamente diferente a la burlona que siempre surcaba sus labios cuando estaba ebrio, Morty simplemente no podía identificarla porque no la conocía. Ni siquiera la había visto en su abuelo Rick.

—Siempre he sentido una extraña pasión por la ciencia, Morty —Solo hablaba sin mirarlo. —siempre he creído que existe más de un universo, sé que lo hacen. —Se giró para mirarlo. —Cuando hice esta estúpida banda, jamás pensé que sería exitosa. —Soltó una carcajada.

Iba a decir algo, pero Rick puso un dedo sobre sus labios. 

—Tuve que dejar la ciencia para dar lo mejor de mi para "The Flesh Curtains" —Hizo comillas con los dedos, con tono de burla. —pero mi interés hacia esto de las dimensiones sigue intacta —Volvió a reír.—Mierda, estoy tan ebrio y no sé porqué te digo esto —Siguió riendo divertido. —Seguro piensas que soy un estúpido o un loco ante la idea de las dimensiones.

Recargó su espalda en la pared. —No Rick, no creo que seas estúpido por creer que existen diferentes dimensiones —Cerró los ojos. —De hecho yo creo lo mismo, eres un estúpido pero no por la idea que tienes, sino porque eres un hijo de perra.

Entonces escuchó ronquidos. Esto era increíble, suspiró con la boca abierta y se acomodó para dormir. Ya mañana tocaría el tema o lo que fuese.

A la mañana siguiente, Morty se levantó más temprano que Rick. Esto le sorprendió, pues hace tiempo que desde que comenzaron a "vivir juntos", el sé levantaba antes y se iba. Quizás por la misma razón de que estaba más ebrio que otras veces, miró el rostro sereno que proyectaba y lo único que pasó por su mente fue en lo atractivo que se veía y se reprendió mentalmente por eso; el quería tener esa imagen que tal vez nunca se volviese a repetir jamás.

Y se dió cuenta que podía.

Sigilosamente tomó la cámara, desactivó el "flash" y lo hizo. Sacó una foto, era Rick, en su mente solo pensaba: — _"Es mi más grande y culposo tesoro."_ —sin quitar la vista de la fotografía. Le pareció gracioso que así como su primera vez había sido Rick, también había sido su primera vez usando la cámara. La noche anterior solo había estado leyendo el instructivo.

Estaba tan concentrado en su foto, que no escuchó cuando Rick se levantó y se sentó en el borde. —Agh, mi cabeza —Murmuró.

Apagó la cámara rápidamente. —Gracias. —Rick se giró y le dirigió una mirada interrogante. Iba a mencionar lo de ayer. —Por la cámara.

Ignoró su agradecimiento, no quería hablar sobre ello, así que solo se levantó para ir a bañarse. Morty suspiró de mala gana diciendo por lo bajo: _"—Maldito hijo de perra."_ —mientras se levantaba para irse a cambiar la pijama (que consistía en sus bóxers y una camisa algo grande que pertenecía a Rick) por un conjunto para salir y acompañar a Rick a donde fuera que le tocara ir.

Salió del baño en ropa interior mientras se secaba el cabello con una toalla. —Tengo la semana libre. —Dijo de repente.

—¿Qué? —Dejó de atar sus botas para mirar a Rick.

—Me gustaría que usaras tu cámara, es todo.


	24. Semana libre

  * _Dimensión N° E-137_



Su cámara nueva la llevaba colgada en el cuello gracias a la correa de la misma. Los ojos le brillaban de la emoción. Rick por otro lado estaba irritado, usando una chamarra de azul oscuro y una gorra de un color oscuro para evitar llamar la atención y que lo descubrieran. Ya era lo suficiente malo tener que salir solo para subirle el ánimo o algo semejante a Morty como para que "fans" también se añadieran a la lista. Sacó unos lentes negros y se los puso.

—Siempre quise ir al Jardín Botánico. —Insinuó querer ir, mirando los alrededores del Central Park.

Rodó los ojos. —¿Así qué te gustan las plantas, eh? —Metió las manos en sus bolsillos.

—Mi... Abuelo me llevaba a varios lugares y siempre veía plantas muy interesantes.

—¿Pero...?

Bufó. —Pero siempre salía con su mierda de que era la misma basura sin importancia. —Soltó con amargura.

Se rió. —Tu abuelo no parece un sujeto muy carismático. Vamos. —Bruscamente tomó su brazo y lo jaló.

—¿¡A dónde vamos?! —Exclamó sintiéndose arrastrado hasta la banqueta, donde Rick pidió un taxi.

Lo metió a empujones al vehículo. —Al Jardín Botánico, ¿a dónde más, idiota?

La felicidad de Morty era tanta, que tenía que llevarse las manos a la boca para evitar gritar. Rick simplemente ignoraba esto, aunque por dentro se sentía feliz por el estado de Morty, sabía que al acabar el día, se reprendería una vez más como cada vez que tenían sexo. Cuando el taxi llegó a su destino, Morty casi lo empujó para salir.

Lo primero que vieron fue una hermosa fuente en frente del invernadero de cristal, parecía un pequeño museo con plantas exhibidas y no solo dentro, también afuera. Morty no pudo evitar fotografiar todo el bello escenario. Eso había sido el lunes y aunque Rick se mostraba molesto e irritado, seguía a Morty a todos lados.

—¿Alguna vez has ido a un zoológico, Rick? —Preguntó mirando las fotos que había tomado, sentado en la cama a un lado del mencionado.

Dejó caer su cabeza en la almohada. —¿Quieres ir a un zoológico? —Respondió con otra pregunta, directo.

—¿Podemos ir? ¿Sí o no? —Frunció el ceño.

Pasó una mano por su cara de fastidio. —No te acostumbres.

Y entonces el martes habían ido al zoológico del Central Park. Esta vez Rick se había puesto unos lentes de sol y la capucha de su chamarra para que no le reconocieran, aunque despertaba miradas curiosa con un _"Me parece conocido"_ a lo que Rick simplemente soltaba un insulto los suficiente alto para ahuyentar a las personas; y a Morty, a él simplemente le daba igual, el lugar era tan amplio rodeado de animales diferentes que solo había visto en la televisión y el no podía evitar sacar fotos de cada uno y a veces, solo a veces cuando Rick no se daba cuenta, le tomaba fotos. 

Aunque le costara aceptarlo, Rick sí se estaba divirtiendo y más aun por los estúpidos comentarios que hacían a Morty aparentar ser menor de edad. Y entonces la madrugada del miércoles, Rick se encontraba leyendo sobre más lugares turísticos a los que ir con Morty.

Lo despertó moviéndolo un poco. —¿Quieres ver la estatua de la libertad?

Se talló un ojo, para desperezarse. —¿Qué?

—Vamos a la isla de la libertad —Asumió para después levantarse de la cama e irse a vestir.

El hecho de que fuera idea de Rick lo confundía, principalmente porque el había dicho que "no se acostumbrara"; aunque decidió restarle importancia. Ahora que parecía que era Rick quien lo llevaba a rastras, sí tenía algo de interés de ir. Así que a esas horas, se vistieron rápido y tomaron el primer barco que zarpaba al complejo turístico.

Apoyados en el barandal, sentía la brisa del mar en su cara. —Esto sería agradable de no ser por esos idiotas. —Señaló a una pareja que imitaba la escena del Titanic.

Soltó una carcajada. —Eso me recuerda a mi papá —Sacó una cajetilla de cigarrillos. —¿Quieres?

Se encogió de hombros y tomó uno. —¿Por qué? —Morty encendió el cigarrillo de Rick mientras este lo tenía en su boca.

La cercanía de sus rostros era algo más íntima, a nivel personal y se sentía tan natural que ninguno dijo algo luego de separarse para que Morty encendiera su propio cigarrillo.

—Jerry, mi papá es fan de toda esa mierda —Relató con fastidio.

Fue el turno de Rick de reír. —No me sorprende entonces que hayas escapado de casa.

Le dio una calada. —Vi la película con mi abuelo y mi hermana, Summer, fue genial mientras duró la película porque me sentí en familia, ¿y sabes qué sucedió después? Luego de eso, pareciese que jamás ocurrió porque me siguieron tratando como sí fuera un bastardo.

—Suena complicado, hace años que no recuerdo la experiencia "familia". —Morty solo sonrió.

Fue decepcionante llegar a la isla, para ambos realmente. Les habían pedido apagar sus cigarrillos y todo era tan mecánico que Rick casi suelta la gorra que llevaba para hacer una escena y que todo fuera divertido. Al final terminaron fumando a orillas del lugar esperando al siguiente barco para regresar al hotel.

El jueves Rick tenía que ir a firmar algo, un contrato quizá, sí bien tenía la semana libre, eso era lo único que tenía que hacer. Morty accedió a ir con él y cuando estaban saliendo de la misma, mientras caminaban algo captó el interés de Morty.

—Nunca he ido a un museo de cera.

Rick lo miró con cara de querer matarlo. —¿Por qué la necesidad de querer ir a ver figuras de cera que no hacen ni un carajo?

Torció los labios. —¿Tienes una idea mejor?

Abrió la boca y luego la cerró. En el clavo. Casi a regañadientes y siendo arrastrado por Morty del brazo, entraron al lugar; era tan amplio que de no ser porque Rick no quería caminar y Morty lo llevaba agarrado del brazo, se habrían perdido. Como tal, Morty no se sintió a gusto tomando fotos por las malas vibras que daba Rick y solo estuvieron unas cuantas horas antes del cierre.

—¿Te gustaría desperdiciar el viernes en un barco? —Preguntó abrazando el pecho desnudo de Rick.

Pasó su brazo detrás de Morty para acercarlo a él. —¿Hablas del Ferry de Staten Island?

Asintió con un pequeño rubor en la mejillas. Esta era la primera vez qué, después de haber tenido sexo, se acercaban de manera afectuosa —la vez del festival de música no contaba— y eso le causaba escozor, uno desconocido que no sabía sí se sentía bien o mal. Simplemente estaba fuera de su comprensión. Rick acariciaba su espalda manteniendo la vista fija en nada en específico, como intentando ignorar la situación. Y era cierto, Rick no quería ni deseaba pensar en eso, los días con Morty le subían el animo aunque pareciera lo opuesto y eso, eso lo estaba matando.


	25. F de Ferry, F de Fiesta

  * _Dimensión N° E-137_



Ambos miraban desde el barandal el mar, en silencio. Pero no era un silencio desagradable, era ese tipo de silencios cómodos en los que estabas en paz con la persona a un lado de ti y solo una mirada bastaba para el siguiente movimiento.

—Quiero que vayas a una fiesta conmigo. —Rick decidió romper ese silencio.

Lo miró confundido. —¿Una... Fiesta?

Rodó los ojos. —Fuimos a todos los lugares que querías, creo que el que vayas a una fiesta conmigo es más que suficiente para "pagarme". —Casi arrastró las palabras.

Frunció el ceño. —Esto es chantaje —Acusó palpando uno de sus bolsillos donde tenía una cajetilla de cigarros. —¿Cambiarías de opinión por un cigarrillo? —Le ofreció con la caja abierta y sonriendo atrevidamente.

Rick sonrió y tomó uno, poniéndoselo en la boca para que poco después, Morty lo encendiera para él. Le dio una fuerte calada.

Sus rostros estaban tan cerca que cualquiera creería que se besarían. —Esta vez no, bebé —Exhaló el humo en la cara del castaño.

Toció un poco alejando el humo con su mano. —Demonios Rick —Replicó girándose para encender su cigarrillo. —Pero, ¿por qué quieres que vaya?

—Sí, mira, estas últimas veces casi me he caído de las escaleras o confundido de habitación.

Hizo un puchero. —¿Y quieres que te cargue o algo así?

Soltó una carcajada. —Confío en ti para no acabar tirado en algún lugar desconocido.

Y era entonces por eso que ahora Morty se encontraba apoyado, fumando en la barra de la cocina de Squanchy, mirando a lo lejos como Rick se embriagaba y drogaba sin parar con chicas populando a su alrededor como mariposas, todas tan llenas de energía con la esperanza de que Rick las notaría, las llevaría a la cama y después por gracia divina desarrollarían un romance de película. Pero que estupidez. Quizás la parte del sexo sucedería, sí, pero no en la habitación de Rick porque él dormía ahí.

—No lo puedo creer. —Dijo llevándose una lata de cerveza y tirándose en uno de los sofás afuera, en la terraza de Squanchy.

Ya era demasiado tarde. Solo se hundió más, ¿para eso quería que viniera? Parecía una broma de mal gusto. No estaba celoso, eso era lo de menos, lo que le molestaba era el hecho de que lo había obligado a venir en lugar de dejarlo estar solo en la habitación durmiendo y por como pintaban las cosas, esto iba para largo

Se acabó la cerveza en un trago y luego lanzó la lata por ahí. Escuchó la puerta corrediza abrirse. Ni siquiera volteó a ver quien era y siguió fumando. Le causaba gracia que le gustara tanto fumar, la persona que salió se sentó a un lado, en el mismo sofá.

Giró la cabeza con algo de desagrado. —¿Qué carajo quier...? —Las palabras quedaron en su garganta y sintió que se hiperventilaba.

Era Vance Maximus.

Sonrió amable y luego le mostró un six. —¿Quieres?

Con una mano se tocó el tabique de la nariz. —Ya, enserio ¿qué demonios quieres?

Soltó una carcajada.— Te vi solo y yo también lo estoy, así que pensé en hacerte compañía.

—¿Acaso no tienes a otro Vindicator qué molestar? —Quizás años atrás a Morty le hubiera emocionado que Vance le hablase, pero ahora solo le importaba tanto como su abuelo Rick justo ahora.

—¿Vindicator?

—Ah, ya veo —Dijo más para sí. Ahora comprendía, como estaba en una dimensión donde era "tiempo pasado", aun no existían los Vindicators. —Olvídalo.

Desprendió una lata. —Está... ¿bien? —Se la pasó a Morty y este casi se la arrebató. —¿Cómo te llamas?

—Morty. —Respondió a secas abriendo la cerveza.

—Soy Vance, ¿eres el "acompañante" de Rick? —Sacó una lata para él, sin retirar la mirada curiosa de Morty.

Morty rodó los ojos. —Algo así, enserio, ya, ¿qué quieres?

Dejó las latas en el suelo y levantó las manos en señal de rendición. —Esta bien, tu ganas, vi que llegaste con Rick pero te dejó solo, como sí no le importaras.

—Y decidiste hacerme compañía, sí... —Tiró la colilla del cigarro. —No me interesa el sexo contigo. —Se levantó para apagar lo que quedaba del cigarrillo.—Iré a ver a Rick.

Vance soltó una carcajada. —No quiero sexo, te lo aseguro.

Deslizó la puerta corrediza. —Igual tengo que ir a ver a Rick. —Dijo y entró.

Rick levantó la mirada y cuando encontró a Morty, casi tiró a las chicas que estaban sobre él. Muchas de estas le reclamaron, pero las ignoró acercándose a Morty y poniendo su brazo sobre los hombros del chico, casi recargando todo su peso en él.

Eructó. —V-vámonos de esta mierda Morty, para que pueda follarte.

Las mejillas de Morty enrojecieron. —C-c-cállate Rick. —Pasó su mano por la espalda del ebrio y comenzó a conducirlo a la salida.

Nadie parecía tomarle importancia, así que salieron sin mucho problema de la fiesta, Rick solo se reía o hacía comentarios vulgares sobre lo que le haría a Morty en cuanto llegaran al cuarto y Morty, el simplemente no dejaba de estar rojo.

Cuando llegaron, Rick bruscamente empujó a Morty a la cama, para después comenzar a sacarse la ropa. Por un momento, Morty creyó que lo que decía eran sus delirios de borracho y que caería dormido en cuanto llegaran a la cama —como pasaba algunas veces— pero esta no parecía ser una de esas veces, así que con algo de timidez, se sacó la camiseta y los shorts que cargaba. Sintió como Rick tomaba sus piernas para abrirlas y sacarle el mismo su ropa interior.

Claro que para este punto ya estaba acostumbrado, pero la pena seguía aun y Rick, siempre disfrutaba de eso. Está era su parte favorita de cuando salía de las fiestas de Squanchy, aunque eso era algo que jamás le diría directamente.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aclaraciones:  
> "Abuelo Rick" es para el Rick original de Morty, el S-004 y pues, simplemente "Rick" es para el de esta dimensión, el E-137.


	26. Latas

  * _Dimensión N° E-137_



Vance llegó a la fiesta acompañado de Supernova, quien se veía algo molesta. Siempre eran invitados a las fiestas de Squanchy, iban porque eran divertidas aun cuando significaba que estarían en el mismo lugar que Rick Sánchez. Pero esa era ahora la razón secundaria de Vance para ir a las fiestas.

En cada una de ellas y sin excepción, avistaba a Morty fumando o con solo unas cuantas latas de cerveza en la zona más solitaria o menos concurrida, pero visible del lugar. Era como una especie de pequeño patrón selectivo. Le parecía muy interesante y más el que fuera el acompañante de Rick, su relación realmente le causaba escozor en la garganta.

Entonces cuando entró, comenzó a buscar a Morty con la mirada, pero esta vez no parecía seguir el mismo patrón de siempre, ¿y sí estaba con Rick? Desechó inmediatamente esa idea cuando lo vio salir de la cocina con unas cuantas latas de cerveza. Pasó parte de la primera hora buscando en los lugares anteriores, incluso en las habitaciones a sabiendas que ese sería verdaderamente el último lugar en el que estaría.

—Agh, mierda —Con molestia, casi azotó la puerta de la cocina.

Estaba cansado de buscarlo, muy estresado y peor aun, no disfrutaba de la fiesta. Abrió la nevera y sacó una botella de cristal con cerveza. Sacó de uno de los cajones un cuchillo para abrir la botella y en cuanto la tapa saltó, miró a donde cayó esta.

Cruzó miradas con alguien sentado en el suelo con la camisa puesta de forma algo torpe, rodeado de al menos unas cinco latas y muchas colillas de cigarrillos. Su mirada estaba algo ida.

—¿Morty?

— ¿Vance? 

—¿Qué haces aquí? —Se sentó a un lado de Morty.

Suspiró con algo de molestia. —¿Qué parece que hago? —Agitó un poco la lata casi vacía.

Sonrió. —Me refiero a... —Quedó a medias y después de apoyó en la pared. —Olvídalo —Hubo un silencio donde Morty solo siguió fumando y sorbiendo de la lata como sí Vance no estuviera. —¿Tienes teléfono?

Rodó los ojos. — ¿Tu qué crees? —Realmente Morty se comportaba antipático solo con Vance, se podría decir que trataba hasta mejor a Rick. —Pero casi no lo uso. —Agregó de inmediato sin darle mucha importancia. 

Entonces Vance simplemente se hartó. Se levantó brusco y le dirigió una mirada molesta a Morty. —¡Maldita sea, Morty! ¿Puedes dejar de actuar como la mierda? ¡Ya te dije que no quiero follar contigo! ¿Acaso es muy difícil de creer que quiero ser tu amigo? —Exclamó haciendo ademanes señalándose a él y Morty,

La quijada de Morty casi se desencajó de la sorpresa y sin poder creerlo, comenzó a reír. —¡Es que no entiendo porqué quieres ser amigo de un estúpido como yo!

Se dejó caer donde estaba, enfrente de Morty. —¿Sabes...? Yo tampoco entiendo esto, sólo, ¿no te molestaría que fuéramos amigos? Pareces muy solitario cada vez que Rick te trae a cada fiesta —Bajó su mirada. —Digo, ¿qué clase de relación tienen?

Miró a Vance con algo de fastidio. —No es algo que te importe. —Si voz denotaba acidez.

Frunció el ceño. —¿Qué?

—No te diré algo tan _íntimo_ así como así —La palabra "íntimo" casi desgarraba la garganta de Vance. —aun esto, esta bien, seamos amigos. —Asintió. —Soy Morty Smith, mucho gusto —Le extendió la mano.

Vance la estrechó. —Vance Maximus, mucho gusto.

Era un avance.

—¿Quieres? —Ofreció un cigarrillo.

Se encogió de hombros. —Es un inicio —Lo tomó y usando su mechero lo encendió. —¿No te aburres?

—¿Aburrirme? Claro que lo hago, pero ¿qué puedo hacer?

—No sé, ¿irte?

—No es tan fácil, quisiera, pero no puedo, no tengo a donde ir —Cerró los ojos mientras le daba una calada al cigarrillo. —Hace semanas escapé de casa y Rick es lo único que tengo.

—Oh —¿Qué se suponía qué debía responder a eso? Al principio creyó que era un futuro miembro de la banda, pero al parecer era más como "el protegido de Rick".— ¿Rick es quien se hace responsable de ti?

Morty había dicho que no diría algo "íntimo" sobre él, pero es que él en realidad no sentía ese hecho como algo íntimo, solo casual, por eso no tenía un verdadero problema al relatarle eso a Vance.

—Podría decirse —Se levantó y estiró un poco. —Bueno, debo ir con Rick, es como por estas horas que comienza a buscarme.

Le parecía increíble que conociera los "horarios" de Rick, hasta cierto punto sentía algo de envidia. —No me has dado tu número.

Se detuvo de salir de la cocina. —Dame tu celular.

Vance se lo pasó y Morty se agregó a "contactos" de manera rápida, para después entregarle el celular y casi salir corriendo en su búsqueda por un ebrio Rick que lo esperaba con los brazos abiertos.


	27. Mensaje

  * _Dimensión N° E-137_



—Entonces ¿esta vez no tienes una semana libre? —Preguntó desde la cama.

Se puso una camiseta. —No, esta vez no, bebé —Contestó coqueto para después reír. —Vamos a grabar unas canciones y ni siquiera mi fan número uno puede escucharlas hasta que sea el día.

Rodó los ojos. —¿Por qué?

Se encogió de hombros. —No es relevante —Terminó de vestirse. —Nos vemos más tarde, sí sales, avisa. —Y salió del cuarto.

Esta podía ser una gran oportunidad. Desde hace días que había estado mensajeándose con Vance y aunque este siempre le invitaba a un café o un desayuno, él declinaba la salida por ir de turista con Rick. Pero al parecer, esta semana iba a estar ocupado y ahora, habiendo salido, ya no le agradaba la idea de estar encerrado viendo Televisión Interdimensional o dormir, más ahora que tenía una cámara y podía fotografiar los más bellos lugares que habían.

_ Morty: Rick estará ocupado esta semana _

_ Vance esta escribiendo... _

Se mordió el labio, no es como que la idea de ir con Vance le terminara agradando, ¡pero es que sencillamente con Rick yendo de turista de aquí a allá, ya no podía controlarse! No podía controlar la necesidad de salir y ver más lugares. Era como su nueva adicción, como cuando probó un cigarrillo.

_ Vance: Vayamos a un café _

Soltó en un suspiro muy extenso todo el aire contenido que tenía mientras esperaba la respuesta.

_ Morty: ¿A cuál? _

_ Vance: ¿No quieres que te pase a buscar? _

Que Vance conociera el departamento que compartía con Rick. Ir a buscarlo. No, no, no. Mala idea, sí Rick se llevaba con el portero, este lo delataría y todo iría para mal. Muy mal.

_ Morty: No, solo dime donde _

Vance por otro lado, quería saber donde vivía Morty, pero con eso, le quedaba muy claro que el número de su habitación sería lo último que tendría ese día, claro que él no sabía que ese número que tanto ansiaba era el mismo de la habitación de Rick. Pasó una mano por su cabello despeinándose un poco, así que envió la dirección de mala gana.

_ "Little Collins" _

En cuanto supo donde era, casi corrió de la habitación y durante la espera en el elevador, decidió avisar a Rick. Suspiró con algo de molestia. Molestia consigo mismo, ¿qué había sido todo eso? Toda estas semanas. Su trato. Ahora inesperadamente, siempre que podía le tomaba fotos a Rick sin que se diera cuenta, cuando estaban juntos había una tensión que hacía querer lanzarse a besarlo y cuando eso pasaba por su mente, quería darse un tiro entre las cejas. 

Eso ya no era normal.

_ Aunque nunca lo fue. _

_Morty: Rick, salí a un café, no planeo tardar a lo mucho dos horas, quizás igual llegue antes que tu_

Cuando las puertas del elevador se abrieron, fue a llamar a un taxi para salir de ahí. Su teléfono vibró, quizás era Vance con más indicaciones.

_ Rick: Paso por ti después ;) _

Rick le había contestado. Casi inmediatamente y eso... Demonios, no sabía como sentirse al respecto. En parte estaba muy feliz y por otra, demasiado confundido.

—Chico, ya llegamos.

El taxista le sacó de ensoñación y en cuanto bajó, le pagó y fue casi corriendo para entrar. Esperaba no haber llegado tan tarde como se había sentido mientras pensaba camino a Little Collins. En cuanto entró y escuchó la campanilla que anunciaba "nuevo cliente" comenzó a buscar con la mirada a Vance y lo encontró, en las mesillas que estaban un poco más lejanas de los gabinetes pero cerca de la barra.

Y cuando Vance lo vio, levantó la mano. 

—¡Hey! —Saludó.

—Eh, hola —Contestó tímidamente sentándose a un lado de él. —¿Tardé?

—¡Para nada! —Vance se sentía estúpido, no podía controlar sus expresiones frente a Morty. De puro milagro, no se mostraba nervioso.

Morty rodó los ojos. Y Vance no pudo sentirse peor.

Ordenaron café y unos cuantos desayunos. Inicialmente la platica comenzó muy incómoda para Morty, pues no dejaba de sentir una vibra rara.

—¿Y tus padres? ¿Saben... Saben que estás en Nueva York con una estrella de Rock?

Dejó de sorber su café. —No... Ni siquiera deben haber notado que me fui, —Hebra sensible y Vance tardó demasiado en notarlo. —son el tipo de padres que sí, digamos, estuviéramos en un mundo zombie y yo tuviera la cura pero eso significara morir, me sacrificarían, no por salvar vidas, sino al mejor postor. —Dijo cómicamente.

Vance se mordió la lengua. —Wow, ¿por qué lo dices?

Morty ni siquiera sabía sí quería seguir hablando. El tema realmente le ponía muy triste. —Es-Es de ese tipo de cosas que solo sabes y ya. —Intentó explicar. —Además, ¿no ves a alguien buscándome en las noticias o sí?

Sabía claramente por qué, no lo buscarían porque su madre ni siquiera había nacido. Y decidió usar eso a su favor, porque ahora, pensándolo bien. Enserio no quería tocar el tema. Vance retiró su mirada de Morty, no sabía qué decirle.

Su celular vibró.

_ Rick: ¿Donde estás, bby? _

_ Morty: Little Collins _

_ Rick: Voy por ti _

— _"Siempre tan oportuno Rick"._ —Fue lo único que pasó por su mente, levantándose del lugar. —Ya es tarde, debo llegar antes que Rick. —Volvió a mentir.

—Oh, ¿entonces ya te vas? —Tomó su vaso y miró los hielos en su bebida. —¿Te acompaño?

Negó con sus dos manos. —No te preocupes, sé como regresarme, no soy de cristal —Su voz sonó algo molesta.

Suspiró. —Eh, está bien, nos vemos en la fiesta. —Se despidió.

—Sí, lo sé —Dejó su parte de los gastos en la tabla y se fue sin esperar cambio.

Afuera estaba un Rick, vestido de forma más casual y teniendo casi cerca un séquito de fans que lo miraban embelesadas. Y él estaba bien con eso, apoyado en su nuevo auto caro, un cámaro convertible plateado que hizo a Morty ladear su cabeza con algo de fastidio mientras le sonreía.

—Genial, ¿y de donde salió el auto? —Preguntó con algo de gracia mientras Rick le abría la puerta con caballerosidad con una sonrisa socarrona.

—¿No te gusta? ¿Prefieres otro? —Sonó burlón mientras subía el al auto en la parte del piloto.

—Ugh, solo olvídalo —Se apoyó mirando desde "la ventana" del auto.

Quizás Morty estaba demasiado fastidiado por Vance y sus preguntas insensibles que ni siquiera notó el gesto tan parcialmente afectivo que Rick dio al abrirle la puerta o el simple hecho de comprar un auto para llevarlo. Y aunque le molestaba aun más a Rick admitirlo, eso era tan frustrante y lo era aun más la idea de hacer todo esto para impresionarlo.

A lo lejos, Vance les miró y se sintió algo herido por la mentira de Morty. 

Siempre Rick, solo Rick.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, y lo que dijo Morty sobre su relación con su familia, bueno, es una referencia al juego The Last of Us, amo ese juego y su temática, además de que también es una referencia a que Beth escogió a Summer en lugar de Morty en el episodio 8 de la tercera temporada en lugar de sacrificarse ella.


	28. Puerta

  * _Dimensión N° E-137_



Miraba la puerta de entrada desde su lugar. Odiaba estar rodeado de tanta gente que no conocía y que sólo estaban aquí por las —básicamente— drogas gratis que daba la banda. Claro que ser invitado a una fiesta de esta calibre no era muy difícil, lo que no era fácil, era saber en qué habitación era la fiesta.

Sintió vibrar su teléfono y por un momento, pensó que era Vance diciéndole que quizá llegaría tarde o algo así; pero no, era un mensaje de Rick con indicaciones de que subiera. En sus labios se colocó una sonrisa cómplice, volviendo a guardar el celular y subiendo. Quizás algún otro Morty ya habría estado cansado ante la idea de vivir con una extraña versión joven ninfómana de su abuelo, sin embargo, Morty no era así.

Este Morty era algo diferente a sus iguales.

Algo que jamás aceptaría en voz alta, era que enserio disfrutaba esta extraña "experiencia", era como sentirse liberado, tanto por el hecho de que se acostaba con Rick como fumar, sencillamente había algo en este nuevo modo de vida que lo atraía tanto.

Quizás siempre lo había hecho.

Para cuando Morty estaba ya en la habitación, Vance llegó poco después. Y como siempre, se disponía a buscar a Morty, su razón para llegar a las estúpidas fiestas sin sentido de la banda que hasta cierto punto odiaba por Rick Sánchez.

—Joder. —Incluso usando el patrón que había detectado en el castaño, no lo encontraba.

Lugares públicos pero aislados. Nunca había cambio y cuando lo hacía, era raro, como la vez que lo había encontrado tirado en la cocina, rodeado de colillas de cigarro y unas cuantas latas. Aunque eso había sido solo una vez y ni siquiera había sabido la razón, esperaba que en algún punto el mismo se lo dijera, no quería hostigarlo.

—¿Lo buscas de nuevo? —Nova le miró claro fastidio.

—¿Qué hay de malo?

Sorbió el contenido del vaso retirando la mirada de Vance. —Hay algo raro en todo esto.

Rodó los ojos. —¿En qué?

—Yo... —El borde del vaso rozaba sus labios. —Yo solo creo... —Su cabeza intentaba buscar las palabras adecuadas. —Creo que Rick Sánchez no ayuda solo porque sí, ¿sabes? Eso es estúpido para él.

—No me gusta lo que insinúas. —Contestó entre dientes, arrastrando también las palabras.

No dejó que su amiga replicara y solo, se retiró de ahí a paso rápido. Su mente solo estaba enfocada en encontrar a Morty y rápido, para demostrar que Supernova se equivocada.

_ Pero Supernova nunca se equivocaba. _

Fue a la cocina abriendo la puerta con brusquedad, miró el suelo y fue lo mismo que cuando fue a ver a la terraza hace rato, nadie. Suspiró por la boca y se sintió estúpido. ¿Y sí llamaba a su celular? Internamente quiso golpearse, así que mientras el tono de llamada sonaba, fue por una copa al bar, ¿por qué no había hecho esto inicialmente? El tono siguió sonando y Morty no respondió la llamada. Vance quería arrojar el teléfono al suelo para después pisarlo, estaba muy fastidiado, ¡estaba tan harto! ¡llevaba al menos más de una hora buscando! 

Nova se acercó a él y antes de que Vance se fuera, lo agarró del brazo. —¿Ya-Ya buscaste arriba? —Su cara reflejó sorpresa y sin responder, suavemente deshizo el agarre, agradeciendo en silencio.

_ ¿Se podía ser más idiota? _

Subió las escaleras intentando explicarse el qué estaría haciendo arriba en caso de que estuviera arriba, la idea más latente siempre la desechaba. _No quería creerlo._ Caminaba entre los pasillos escuchando los gemidos de los adolescentes que subían solo a eso, no estaba incómodo, pero no era placentero escuchar todos esos vulgares sonidos.

—Sí, así nena —Escuchó claramente la voz de Rick. Escuchó un gemido en respuesta.

Luego de lo que Supernova le había dicho, solo quería encontrar forma de fastidiar a Rick sin que este lo golpeara. Algo "accidental". Tenía dos teorías, pero descartó la segunda inmediatamente ¿por qué razón estaría con él sí todo el tiempo pasado en las fiestas estaban cada quién por su lado? Quería soltar una carcajada, pero estas quedaron atoradas en su garganta cuando abrió la puerta.

No podía creerlo.

No quería creerlo.

Pero ahí estaba.

Morty estaba apoyado en sus rodillas, manteniendo el pecho en contacto con una almohada que "abrazaba" con la cabeza apoyada en esta, estando, sí, Rick detrás agarrándolo de sus caderas. Levantó la mirada hacia Vance y sonrió en medio del calor.

—Di mi nombre, Morty.

—R-Rick —Obedeció, sin dejar de gemir su nombre, sintiendo más fuertes las penetraciones.

Entonces miró hacia el frente y se topó con Vance, quien al chocar su mirada con la de Morty, cerró la puerta rápidamente. Nublado por el placer, no dijo nada, no pensó nada, solo estaba ahí, sumergido en sus deseos carnales. Y Rick disfrutaba aun más esto, porque desde ya hace rato había notado el repentino interés de Vance hacía Morty.

_ Su Morty. _

Rick no era un idiota como Vance, él notaba las señales. 

Jamás actuaba sin razón, a pesar de que no entendía ese extraño sentimiento de posesión por Morty.

Vance, por otro lado se sentía destruido. Porque Supernova tenía razón, siempre había sido así.

_ "Íntimo". _

Esa palabra no dejaba de resonar en su cabeza, cuando le preguntó a Morty su relación con Rick inicialmente. Pasó un tiempo y escuchó la puerta corrediza de la terraza, abrirse. No era necesario mirar, ya sabía quien era.

—Hey —Llamó Morty cerrando la puerta tras de sí y apoyándose en esta.

—Hey —Repitió, contestando de igual forma su saludo.

Bajó la mirada algo apenado. —¿Lo siento? —Morty no sabía que decir.

Por un lado se sentía mal por Vance, pero no porque sintiera algo por él. Era consciente de que por alguna razón esto lo había "destruido" y aunque no entendía por completo la razón, sentía que debía disculparse. Así era él.

Un largo silencio se instaló en la atmósfera, ninguno de los dos dijo algo.

—¿Así que ese es el tipo de relación que llevan? —Rompió el silencio, mirando por el rabilo del ojo a Morty.

Retiró la mirada y se mordió la lengua. 

_¿Qué podía decirle?_


	29. Amigos y boletos

Entonces despertó.

Su cuerpo se sentía liviano y pesado, era un sentimiento indescriptible. No podía creerlo, todo había sido tan loco. 

Sentía el rastro de lágrimas en sus mejillas, además de estar muy cansado emocional y psicológicamente.

Tardó en acostumbrarse a la luz que se filtraba por la ventana, su vista tardaba en enfocar todo lo que había en su habitación.

Quería dormir un rato más.

Así que giró.

  * _Dimensión N° E-137_



Miró debajo de la sabana y en efecto. Nada había sido un sueño, estaba desnudo y en la cama de Rick, donde este dormía a su lado plácidamente. La luz que había sentido es porque esta vez, en lugar de colocarse a la derecha de la cama —como siempre— se había colocado a la izquierda. "El lado de Rick". Soltó un suspiro ruidoso mientras se levantaba para ir a asearse. Necesitaba despejarse.

Mientras se bañaba, su cabeza solo pensaba en como abordaría el tema. Cuando salió limpio y en ropa interior, terminó de secar su cabeza con la toalla de la forma más lenta posible.

Rick se estaba estirando. —Buenos días.

Lo miró con una sonrisa de victoria. —Buenos días, dulzura.

Sabía el porqué de esa sonrisa. Sabía que debía abordar el tema. Pero ya. —Rick —Dejó de secarse, dejando la toalla colgada en cualquier lugar, sin prestar atención.

—¿Qué? —No quería tocar el tema, así que las palabras habían salido muy cortantes.

Sin embargo, Morty ya estaba acostumbrado a esa actitud.

—Tenemos que hablar —Morty miró con mucha seriedad a su contrario, cruzándose de brazos.

Pasó su mano por su cabello, molesto y despeinándose. —¿Sobre qué?

—¿Por qué no aseguraste la puerta? —De nuevo la misma pregunta que anoche.

La noche anterior, Rick no lo había dejado hablar y lo había interrumpido con un beso, dejándolo con las palabras en la boca; porque al final, Morty como siempre, se había dejado llevar por los encantos de Rick. Cosa que jamás le diría. Siempre podía excusarse con Rick diciendo que era por el alcohol, pero nunca diría abiertamente que sus encantos realmente funcionaban en él.

Por eso jamás decía no.

—No de eso otra vez. —Dijo con fastidio, masajeando sus sienes.

—¡Era una fiesta, cualquiera podía entrar y vernos! Y de todos, tenía que ser él, no sabes lo difícil que será explicarle lo que ocurre. —Y Morty explotó.

Torció los labios. —No tienes porqué explicarle nada a ese idiota —Masculló con enojo rodando los ojos. —¿Por qué te importa tanto lo que piense? ¿Te interesa o algo así? —Esto último lo dijo con acidez impregnada en su voz, casi escupiendo las palabras.

Claro que no le interesaba. Hasta cierto punto, odiaba quizás más a Vance, pero quería algo fuera del ambiente que Rick proporcionaba.

Chasqueó la lengua. —¡Es mi amigo! —Hizo puños sus manos, tomando la primera muda de ropa, vistiéndose mientras caminaba a la puerta.

—¡Espero que no vayas con ese imbécil! 

—¡No te importa! —Exclamó con más fuerza para después salir azotando la puerta.

Caminaba dando fuertes pisadas, era increíble. Quería joder a Rick, incluso sí fuera de una forma infantil. Tomó suficiente efectivo de la cartera que Rick tenía en la mesa, estaba furioso. Fue entonces que notó, un compartimiento secreto. Sabía que él justo ahora regresaría a dormir o esperar a escuchar la puerta cerrarse para salir, porque estaban molestos. Rodó los ojos y abrió ese compartimento, encontró unos boletos bastante "especiales" para el concierto que se avecinaba donde mostrarían su nuevo álbum, sintió celos, seguro era para el otro puñado de groupies que tenía.

Los rompería más tarde.

Salió de ahí lo más rápido que pudo, azotando también la puerta de entrada. Iría a Central Park, se relajaría un poco, quizás compraría algo de helado y regresaría como sí nada. Era un buen plan. Las puertas del elevador se abrieron y Bird Person lo miró con curiosidad.

—Hey, Morty —Saludó, antes de que el aludido contestara, agregó. —No olvides acompañar a Rick a la siguiente fiesta, el te necesita.

_ "Sí, claro. Claro que me necesita, necesita alguien que no le diga que no." _

Se formó una sonrisa temblorosa en su rostro. —Ehhh, sí, ahí estaré —Quisiera que fuese una mentira.

—Bien —Y se dirigió a su apartamento.

Morty entró al elevador. Mientras más rápido saliera de ahí, mejor para él. Sí Rick revisaba la cartera y veía que algo faltaba, estaría jodido.

No pudo evitar pensar en eso todo el camino desde el hotel hasta la parada de los taxis. Mirar por la ventana solo lo ponía más ansioso. Cuando llegó al parque, solo fue a las bancas a sentarse. 

Quería llorar, desaparecer.

Se sentía solo, desolado. Quizás en su hogar estaría rodeado de su familia, pero siempre estaría solo, su única compañía era un anciano controlador tóxico. Y aun así, quería regresar. Pero es que, en esta dimensión no era del todo malo, tan libre y con una versión un poco más amable de ese manipulador. Sin embargo, no dejaba de sentirse solo.

Solo.

Tan solo.

Necesitaba algo más allá de una dependencia tóxica, hablando de ambas dimensiones.

Escuchó un golpe sordo a su lado y humor a tabaco, abrió la boca para pedir amablemente a esa persona sí podía irse, pero quedó abierta y sin palabras en cuanto la miró.

—¡Morty! —Sonrió para después tirar la colilla.

Y lo abrazó.

Sintió ese mismo calor que casi hace un mes.

—¡S-Sulem! —Correspondió el abrazo, dejándose envolver por ella.

—Demonios Morty, es un verdadero milagro poder contactarte.

Morty iba a comenzar a disculparse por eso, sobre había cambiado de celular en cuanto comenzó a vivir con Rick,, sin embargo, c omenzó a sudar frío cuando miró el rostro acusador de Sulem.

—Especialmente —La palabra salió tan remarcada como sí lo dijera con la garganta. —porque no me dijiste que habías suplantado la cuenta de una chica en el foro, haciéndote pasar por ella. —Dijo entre dientes.

—¡...puedo explicarlo! ¡Y-Yo! ¡No me odies! ¡S-Sulem, no me odies por favor! —Y se tiró a sus brazos, pegándose a ella como sí su vida dependiera de ello.

Abrió la boca y luego la cerró. Acarició su cabello, que ahora notaba estaba más largo que la última vez, casi le llegaba a los hombros. Sintió la falda de su vestido rosa mojada por las lágrimas que caían por Morty, así que solo suspiró.

—Morty —Volvió a llamar esta vez de forma cariñosa. —No te preocupes por eso, supimos que no eras el usuario desde el segundo día del festival.

Levanto su cara empapada de lágrimas. —¿Qué?

Acercó su mano al rostro del chico. —Siempre lo supimos. —Limpió con su pulgar derecho una lágrima. —Ni Bob o Carlos y mucho menos yo, te odiamos.

—¿E-Enserio? —Se reincorporó y la miró.

—¿Qué clase de amigos seríamos sí te odiaramos? —Contestó a modo de pregunta. —Las noches que ibas con Rick hablábamos con la chica, no se molestó, hasta se disculpó por no poder asistir con nosotros los días como tal, pues solo iba al concierto. —Relató.

Sorbió su nariz. —Ya veo, yo... Lo siento.

Miró al suelo. —¿Por qué te disculpas?

—Ya ni siquiera lo sé.

Rió. —Nunca había estado tan feliz de escapar.

—¿Ah? 

De no haberlo dicho, no se habría fijado, pero Sulem llevaba un vestido rosa muy elegante hasta las rodillas, era bastante lindo, además de llevar una diadema rosada. Lo único que no cambiaba en su apariencia eran los brazaletes con púas y su cabello. Que ahora ya no era verde agua,sino azul.

—No había notado tu cabello.

Se encogió de hombros. —¿Te gusta? Lo cambio casi cada mes.

—Es lindo —Giró su cabeza para apreciarlo mejor. —Mucho, pero ¿qué quisiste decir con escaparte?

Soltó una carcajada. —Ahora mismo debería estar en un auditorio tocando el piano, pero dije "a la mierda las violinistas", últimamente me han estado fastidiando demasiado, sin mi no pueden interpretar una canción ahí... —Rodó los ojos. —Y por eso me escapé.

Fue el turno de Morty de reír. —No sabía que tocabas el piano. Espero alguna vez ir a un concierto tuyo.

—Puedes. —Levantó el pulgar. —Solo debes responderme los mensajes. —Se quejó.

—¡Cierto! —Morty se golpeó la frente. —Cambié de celular y olvidé agregar los contactos anteriores. Qué idiota. —Se reprochó el mismo. —Intercambiemos números de nuevo. ¡Perdón!

Sulem se rio, para despues solo tomar el nuevo celular de Morty, se veía mucho más lujosos que el anterior. No solo anotó su número, también el de Carlos y Bob. Morty anotó su nuevo número en el suyo en el celular de la chica.

Cuando el ambiente se hizo más llevadero, Morty preguntó: —¿Verás a los chicos?

—No hoy, pero en unos días.

Sacó los boletos y con un sonrojo en sus mejillas, se los tendió a Sulem. —Toma, dáselos de mi parte.

Los tomó. —Wow -Miró más detalladamente. —¿De dónde sacaste esto? Ni siquiera están a la venta aún... —Y su cabeza comenzó a atar cabos.

La ropa.

El cabello más largo.

Los boletos.

—¡NO LO PUEDO CREER! —Se paró de la sorpresa.

Sintió sus orejas calentarse. —¡Shhhh! 

Se llevó una mano a la boca. —¡No sé sí estar feliz o preocupada! ¿Sales con Rick? ¿Son pareja? ¡Dime, dime, dime!

Se cubrió el rostro. —Digamos que estoy en una relación con él, o algo así —Su rostro no podía estar más rojo.

—Bien, al carajo, vamos al bar donde trabaja Carlos luego de sacar a Bob a patadas de donde sea que esté. —Tomó la muñeca de Morty para halarlo hacia a donde irían.

Sintió como el cabello se le venía a la cara y Sulem lo notó.

—Pero que torpe. —Dijo para sí.

Se quitó la diadema y se la puso a Morty. —Me gusta, te la regalo.

Morty se sentía inmensamente feliz. Ver a sus amigos de nuevo y que estos, a pesar de la "farsa" lo siguieran queriendo, lo hacía sentir reconfortante. Así que solo se dejó conducir por Sulem a donde sea que estuvieran Carlos y Bob, porque enserio quería verlos.


	30. Bleh

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dedicado a mi amiga Oriana.

  * _Dimensión N° E-137_



Se sentía tan estúpido, tan pero tan estúpido, ¿qué mierda pasaba con él? No, Morty no le gustaba, no, no y no, era imposible, no llevaban mucho tiempo conociéndose y además el había puesto los términos en la relación.

No debería importarle sí salía con Vance, con Supernova o hasta con ese viajero, Stan.

No estaba en su diccionario "relación" en una misma oración con la palabra "romántica" y menos con el sujeto "Morty".

Se agarró de los cabellos, los soltó de repente y luego, inhaló con fuerza.

Miró el reloj en su celular.

06:45 PM.

Quería decir que no estaba preocupado, pero la verdad era otra. Se tiró al sofá a esperar, ¿a qué hora pensaba llegar ese bastardo? Entonces escuchó la puerta abrirse e instintivamente, levantó la cabeza para verlo.

Morty se detuvo y lo miró. Se quedó quieto por un momento, irritandose por la forma de verlo que tenía Rick. Quizás la dimensión era otra, pero reconocía la mayoría de los gestos que él le daba.

—Morty,... 

Lo interrumpió. —No fui con Vance. —Dijo con su voz desinteresada. Rick iba a decir algo, pero Morty no lo dejó y sonrió con sarna. —No te preocupes, sí estaré en la fiesta, sé donde está el departamento de Squanchy y Bird Person.

Y entró al cuarto. Rick solo se levantó y leyó entre líneas. — _"Puedes ir adelantándote a la fiesta."_ —fue lo que dijo Morty, suspiró con fuerza y caminó a la puerta.

Quizás parecía exagerado, pero cuando llegó al departamento, las cosas ya estaban locas, no quería imaginar como se pondrían las cosas en cuanto cayera el sol.

_ Las fiestas son para embriagarse, ¿no? _

Rick no hizo nada más que beber licor, todo el vodka que le permitieran, cerveza y el alcohol que sus manos pudiesen alcanzar; apenas podía distinguir las chicas a su lado, unas rubias y otras pelirrojas. Sabía que estaba demasiado ebrio que otras veces, así como sabía que Morty ya estaría aquí.

Su vista no era tan borrosa aún.

A lo lejos, Morty estaba en la barra, no se había cambiado de ropa, así que aun cargaba la diadema que Sulem le había obsequiado.

Con Vance a su lado.

—Ah —Respondió a lo que el muchacho le decía.

Estaba algo cansado. Sin embargo no podía irse hasta que Rick corriera a él, para abrirle la piernas o algo raro, la sola idea lo hacía suspirar.

Entonces Vance le tomó de la quijada, acercando sus rostros. Lo empujó por eso, ¿pero qué mierda pasaba por su cabeza?

Se rió nervioso. —Y-Yo, lo siento Morty, quizás me dejé llevar. —Se encogió de hombros.

Y lo que siguió a continuación dejó perplejos a todos.

Rick le asestó un puñetazo a Vance, con tanta fuerza que Vance se tuvo que sostener de la barra.

Morty se quedó de piedra.

Lo que pasó después hizo apagar la música.

Vance se acomodó la quijada y antes de que pudiera responder, lo golpeó con el otro brazo. Tardó en responder, pero esta vez fue el turno de Vance, quien golpeó directamente la quijada de Rick.

Ese fue el primer golpe de varios.

Para cuando Morty pudo moverse, Vance ya estaba en el suelo protegiéndose con sus brazos de los golpes al rostro que Rick le daba, intentó cambiar los papeles agarrando el cuello de Rick, cosa que funcionó porque rodaron, quedando Vance sobre Rick. Lo que Vance no se esperaba es que Rick fuera tan bajo, que le dio una patada en la entrepierna, regresando a la misma posición.

Vance ya ni siquiera podía defenderse.

Bird Person tomó de los brazos a Rick, separándolos.

El castaño en cambio, en lugar de correr hacia Rick como se esperaba, corrió a ayudar a Vance a levantarse.

Se safó del agarre de Bird Person. —¡No! ¡Morty! ¡Espera!

Se volteó por un momento. —Ahora no, Rick —Frunció el ceño. —Hablamos cuando... Cuando estés más tranquilo —Y se esfumó detrás de la puerta ayudando a Vance.

Rick soltó un grito sin sentido y dando pasos pesadas, fue al balcón a fumar.

Morty tenía razón, debía tranquilizarse.

Sacó un cigarrillo y lo encendió, dando una fuerte calada.

Se escuchó la puerta corrediza deslizarse, ni siquiera miró, ya sabía quien era.

—¿Estás bien? 

—Deberías haber visto al otro chico. —Contestó con burla, claro que lo había visto.

Bird Person se sentó junto a él. —¿Qué pasó?

Soltó una carcajada. —Creéme, yo también quisiera saberlo.


	31. Hospital

  * _Dimensión N° E-137_



Morty llevó a Vance al hospital más cercano, pasando el brazo del chico por sus hombros y sosteniendo su cintura para que no se cayera. Le sorprendía que no hubiese dicho nada en todo el camino, sí fuera por él, le atendería las heridas, pero los golpes que Rick le había asestado habían sido muy fuertes. Quizás podía ser algo más grave y delicado.

La mejilla del chico comenzaba a ponerse morado, formando un hematoma.

Cuando llegaron a la sala de urgencias, Vance seguía sin pronunciar alguna palabra, solo observaba el suelo. La linda interna rubia comenzó a revisarlo.

—Es un milagro que su nariz no esté rota, chico —Dijo, buscando otras fracturas. —Podrán irse solo terminando de rellenar unos formatos. —Les sonrió y se retiró del lugar.

Vance estaba sentado en una camilla con una gasa enorme pegada en donde estaba el golpe más vistoso.

Esta era su oportunidad.

—Me gustas, Morty. 

Dejó de mirar la gasa para verlo a los ojos. —¿Me estás jodiendo, Vance? — No quería sonar cortante, pero simplemente salió.

—No, no lo hago. 

Abrió la boca, intentando buscar las palabras más adecuadas. —No voy a dejar a Rick, sé —Retiró la mirada de Vance y le dio la espalda, abrazándose. —sé que parece que nuestra relación apesta, y tal vez lo hace, pero no voy a dejarlo.

Rechinó los dientes. —Bromeas, ¿no? —Sus manos se hicieron puños. —Morty, ¿por qué no puedes ver que simplemente soy mejor partido? Conmigo no te verías obligado a hacer cosas... que no quieres, —Hizo énfasis en esas dos últimas palabras.— sí tan solo me dieras una oportunidad.

—... —Respiró hondo y se giró. —Ni siquiera me gustas, acabo de conocerte.

Torció los labios. —¿No es lo mismo con Rick? No son conocidos de años. —Rodó los ojos con molestia. 

—Es-Es diferente.

—Ya, ya sabía que no cambiarías de parecer, pero es frustrante.

Y claro que lo era, quizás no era su mismo Rick, pero era un Rick. Existía una atracción entre ellos, que aunque no era necesariamente romántica, existía. Ningún Rick era diferente de otro, cada uno tenía lo suyo, pero eso no cambiaba la esencia de cada uno. 

Prefería un Rick a un Vance.

—¿Por qué? ¿Te gustan como él? ¿Por qué te gusta tanto? 

Claro que eso no lo sabía Vance, para él, era un capricho por andar "con el chico malo" o "el bajista de la banda", alguien tan ajeno como él no podría comprender jamás que lo que Morty sentía, era más allá de un apego emocional.

Vance solo veía esto como el deseo desesperado de una groupie a su banda.

Algo tan tóxico.

—No, no me gusta, por favor, basta —Se alejó un poco de él, dejando un pequeño espacio entre ellos. —No puedes obligarme a quererte de esa forma... Creo-Creo que es hora de que dejemos de vernos, al menos por un tiempo. —Dijo esto último como una oportunidad para volver a iniciar de cero.

—Rayos —Sonrió con un poco de amargura. —De verdad te desagrada la idea de gustarme —Intentó agarrar la mano de Morty vagamente, pero este la apartó llevándosela al pecho.

Bajó la mirada. —Es mientras aclaras tu mente. —Se giró, dispuesto a irse.—Porque necesitas entender que yo dejando a Rick, nunca va a pasar —Dio unos pasos y giro para verlo desde su hombro. —Hasta pronto, Vance. —Se perdió entre los pacientes que llegaban y los enfermeros e internos que se movían de aquí y allá.

Se llevó las manos a la cara. Con esto, quedaba muy claro. 

Siempre Rick, solo Rick.

Morty en cambio, no cabía en sí, le parecía casi estúpido la idea de gustarle a Vance, hasta cierto punto, le daba algo de, vaya, asco. No por el hecho de que fueran hombres, eso era estúpido, sino porque, _¡era Vance!_ Se trataba de alguien que en el futuro se volvería famoso y engreído.

Suficiente tenía con Rick, que sí bien no era famoso, parecía serlo desde un pésimo punto de vista y su actitud era relativa respecto a él.

Cuando llegó a su departamento con Rick, no esperó encontrárselo en el sofá recostado con una pipa de hierba con los ojos cerrados. Esperaba tanto que estuviese dormido o muy drogado como para recordar algo, pero el destino parecía cobrarle el día que pasó con Sulem y sus amigos porque giró su cabeza para dirigirle esa mirada que tanto le molestaba.

—¿Cómo te fue con tu novio? Dime que le rompí la nariz —Su voz se escuchaba entre molesta y divertida.

Cerró la puerta y se apoyó en esta, como ya parecía costumbre hacer cuando le daba esa mirada. —Vance no es mi novio, y no, no le rompiste la nariz.

—Pfff, la próxima vez lo golpearé más fuerte.

Rodó los ojos.— No habrá próxima vez.

Por un corto momento, se reflejó terror en los ojos de Rick y enseguida creyó lo peor. Morty iba a dejarlo. No hizo ningún movimiento, pero estaba en pánico ante la idea y ni siquiera sabía porqué. Se iría con Vance, él se quedaría solo y eso lo destruiría. Pensó en qué provecho podía sacarle, _¿debía escribir una canción sobre eso?_

—Escucha, Rick —Quitó su mirada de él. —Vance ya no nos volverá a molestar.

—¿Qué?

Rick no estaba entendiendo nada, ni siquiera entendía el sentimiento de felicidad que se alojaba en él.


	32. Juventud

  * _Dimensión N° E-137_



_ "La noche aun es joven." _

—¿Qué sucedió?

Pasó sus brazos detrás de su cabeza y suspiró. —¿Te vas a creer que quería que tuviera una relación con él?

—¿Bromeas, no? —Dijo con gracia.

Sonrió con burla y elevó ambas cejas. —¿Me crees sí te digo que yo pensé lo mismo?

Ambos soltaron una carcajada. Morty caminó hasta sentarse cerca de Rick, se apoyó en el respaldo dejándose caer como peso muerto. El ambiente se transformó en uno silencioso, pero no uno necesariamente era incómodo. Ambos miraban el techo como sí fuese lo más interesante en el lugar.

—¿Sabes? La noche aun es joven. —Miró el perfil de Morty, quien mantenía su vista en el techo.

—¿Y que sugieres?

Sonrió.

_ Morty amó tanto esa sonrisa. _

Y pronto estaban los dos corriendo por aquí y por allá de bar en bar. Se perdían entre las risas y el baile, la música que aturdía sus oídos, pero no podían evitarlo. A veces Rick lo jalaba hacia él, juntando sus cuerpos.

_ Y Morty se divertía. _

Había olvidado que estaba enojado con Rick y qué era con Rick que la estaba pasando. El alcohol en su cuerpo no hacía más que aumentar la diversión en Morty, su visión se volvía borrosa y tenía que usar a Rick como afiance al mundo real. Y eso a Rick realmente no le molestaba en lo absoluto.

¡Por que la noche era joven!

¡Y ellos también lo eran!

Cuando se dieron cuenta que los dos estaban tan ebrios que de no ser porque estaban juntos y abrazados, caerían al suelo, Rick tuvo una excelente idea.

Y a Morty le pareció genial.

¡Esa noche debía quedar marcada!

No existían arrepentimientos por hoy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este capítulo me da mucha pena ajena.


	33. Pasado de copas

  * _Dimensión N° E-137_



Despertó con un gran dolor en la pelvis, debajo del ombligo y por sí fuera poco, su cabeza no se quedaba atrás. Era como sí escuchara un taladro o una alarma sin apagar. Rick estaba a su lado, roncando en el suelo y cerca de un charco de lo que seguro era cerveza o licor, quizás ambos.

Pasó una mano por la parte dolorida y sus ojos se abrieron grandes al sentir una venda. ¿Acaso se había agarrado a golpes o algo así? No descartó la idea y se levantó, quería asearse.

En cuanto comenzó a desvestirse, quitó la venda con lentitud, tenía mucho miedo de lo que hubiera debajo, sobretodo porque no podía recordar nada del día de ayer. Estaba algo aterrado, realmente.

En cuanto la venda cayó, gritó.

Rick despertó de forma brusca, el grito de Morty lo alteró y comenzó a buscarlo con la mirada.

Corrió al baño y lo que vio fue un enfurecido Morty.

—¡ES TU CULPA! —Gritó, comenzando a lanzarle a Rick todos las cosas del baño.

—¿Perdón? —Puso sus brazos frente a su cara para bloquear el shampoo y el jabón que le lanzaba.

Lanzó el vaso de cristal donde se ponían los cepillos a la pared. —¡VETE A LA MIERDA! —Rick se asustó, sintiendo como lanzaba todos los rollos de papel a él. —¡Púdrete! —Dijo esta vez más calmado, sentándose en la tapa del inodoro.—Solo lárgate. —Sostuvo el tabique de su nariz levantando su cabeza.

Rick salió cerrando la puerta, dejándolo solo. Morty solo comenzó a llorar de la frustración, _¿cómo se suponía que debía reaccionar?_

Tenía un tatuaje.

_ ¡Un maldito tatuaje! _

Y no es como que le molestaran los tatuajes, siempre había querido uno, pero no uno que dijera _"Rick's Bitch"_ , eso era tan humillante y denigrante, no quería ser un _Miami Morty_ o un _Punk Morty_ , la simple idea le causaba escalofríos.

Se levantó y se miró al espejo de nuevo, ¡es que esto no le podía estar pasando! No a él de tantos Mortys.

_ «— ¿Qué quiere como tatuaje? —Preguntó la chica mientras limpiaba el área donde iba a trabajar. _

_ Morty comenzó a soltar risillas. —El que quieras, bebé —Respondió mandándole un beso a Rick, refiriéndose claramente a él. _

_ Este solo soltó una carcajada. —Entonces yo haré lo mismo. _

_ —Quiero que te tatúes mi nombre en tu trasero, entonces.» _

Se sonrojó ante la idea, ¿realmente se había tatuado su nombre? No quería preguntar.

Miró su tatuaje una vez más en el espejo, no era algo que se pudiera borrar.

Mientras tanto, Rick había ido al cuarto de Squanchy y Bird Person a bañarse. Sabía que él chico no quería verlo ni en pintura, ¿le creería sí le dijera que no recordaba que eso sucedió? ¿Tan borracho y drogados habían estado? Porque enserio no recordaba nada, lo único en su cabeza era que había querido divertirse con él y solo él.

—Carajo. —Dijo en cuanto se miró al espejo.

En uno de sus glúteos, perfectamente se encontraba un tatuaje que decía claramente _"Morty"_ y arriba de este, un corazón atravesado con una flecha.

_ ¿Y ahora qué? _


	34. Molesto

  * _Dimensión N° E-137_



Decir que Morty estaba molesto, era poco. No le dirigía ni una sola palabra a Rick y este último, casi casi fue echado del departamento. Sí Morty estaba en el (lo que era la mayoría del tiempo), Rick estaba afuera de fiesta o pasando el rato en el departamento de Bird Person y Squanchy. Incluso ya dormía en una de las habitaciones extra que tenía, dejándole todo el lugar a Morty. 

No habían tenido sexo en casi dos semanas.

Lo peor no era eso, sino que Rick se mantenía así, sin recurrir a otra persona, como ya era costumbre. Y eso mataba a Rick. En primer lugar, porque nunca había tenido un sentido de "respeto" de esa forma hacia alguna "relación" antes de Morty; y en segundo lugar, porque estaba pensando más en como compensar eso, entendía (en parte) la molestia del castaño. Es decir, una cosa era hacerse un tatuaje de ebrios y otra muy diferente, era un tatuaje que dijera "perra" como sí fuera su pertenencia. A él tampoco le gustaba "ser" de alguien, cosa que distaba mucho con los pensamientos de hace una semana, cuando estaba Vance al acecho. 

La diferencia entre el tatuaje de Morty y el suyo, era que al menos el suyo podía ocultarlo y probablemente, Morty no sabía que existía. En cambio el de Morty, muy aparte de lo que decía de forma textual, era más vistoso y tampoco era muy pequeño para pasar desapercibido. 

Se mordió el labio, mirando la botella casi vacía de alcohol, tamborileaba los dedos en el brazo del sofá. 

La pregunta que más rondaba en su cabeza, era:

_ ¿Por qué? _

_ ¿Qué tenía Morty que ahora se torturaba pensando en esto? _

_ ¿Qué la hacía diferente de sus otras parejas sexuales?  _

_ ¿Qué era esta relación? _

—Quizás debas disculparte.

Parpadeó, volviendo al mundo real gracias a la voz de Bird Person.

—¿Qué?

—Dije, que quizás debas disculparte.

Hizo un gesto de desagrado ante la idea. —¿Y que se supone que le deba decir? "Hey Morty, lamento haberte llevado a hacer un tatuaje con algo peor que mi nombre cuando estábamos ebrios" —Resaltó haciendo comillas con sus dedos.

Bird Person solo se encogió de hombros y se fue. 

Observó la espalda de su amigo alejarse y tomó una pose pensativa. _"Disculparse"_. Se mordió la uña del pulgar derecho en un gesto ansioso. La verdad es que hacía tanto tiempo que se había disculpado, que no había pasado por su cabeza en todo este tiempo.

Pero no quería disculparse.

Sin embargo, sino lo hacía, todo el esfuerzo que habían hecho para que su relación fuera llevadera y amena, se habría ido al carajo solo por su orgullo. 

Rick estaba pasando un verdadero dilema en ese instante que escuchó la sugerencia de Bird Person, que probablemente (y era) la solución a su problema. 

Lejos de la realidad, Morty no estaba en el departamento la mayoría del tiempo, como Rick creía. Ahora que daba la casualidad que donde ahora estaban, sus amigos vivían, pasaba el día con ellos. Aún no les había contado sobre lo molesto que estaba con Rick y ya sentía que se ahogaba.

Y no es que no hubiera momento para decirlo, es que no había querido. Sentía que se hundía en un barco en un mar lleno de vergüenza relatar lo que había pasado.

Solo había sido UNA noche que había decidido seguirle el juego a Rick y todo se había ido al carajo. También estaba enojado consigo mismo. " _Estúpido él_ ", era casi un mantra que se repetía constantemente cuando se miraba el abdomen en el espejo.

Había ido a comer con Carlos, Bob y Sulem, era más un café casual que otra cosa. Los dos primeros ya se habían ido, Carlos por cuestiones de trabajo y Bob porque su "hora libre" (como llamaba a el hecho de saltarse sus clases) ya se había sobrepasado. 

Ahora solo quedaba Sulem, que lo miraba expectante, esperando algo. 

La chica torció sus labios. —¿Ya me lo dirás? 

Se alteró, inhalando con fuerza. —¿Qué cosa? —Exhaló ruidosamente. 

—Algo te pasa, no sé que es, solo lo sé. 

Morty estaba teniendo un pequeño ataque de hiperventilación. 

—Tranquilo, Morty, está bien sí aún no quieres hablar de eso. 

—Er... Yo... —Intentó regular su respiración. 

—No te voy a obligar a decirlo. 

Ambos sabían que era mentira. Le estaba dando a entender que hablara o no lo iba a dejar pararse de esa mesa. 

—Pero debes prometer no burlarte —Miró su plato de comida, jugando un poco con los restos que habían en ella. 

—¿Qué tan malo puede ser? —Se burló amistosamente. —No mataste a nadie, ¿no? —Morty casi se cae de la silla. —¿Qué? ¿Mataste a alguien? 

—¿Qué? ¡Por supuesto que no! —Frunció el ceño y torció los labios. 

Sulem se volvió a reír. —¿Vez? Nada puede ser peor que eso. 

Puso los codos sobre la mesa mientras con sus manos cubrían su cara. —Me hice un tatuaje. 

—¿Y que hay de malo con eso? Yo quiero hacerme uno. —Sonó confundida, Morty no parecía ser el tipo de chico que le molestaban esas cosas. 

Suspiró. —El problema no es ese, ¿sí? No me molestan los tatuajes, el problema es lo que dice. 

—¿Acaso te tatuaste el nombre de Rick? Muchos fans lo hacen. 

Se dejó caer en la mesa. —La verdad es que no tendría problemas en que fuera solo su nombre, digo, no me molestaría —Cerró los ojos, bajando un poco el volumen de su voz. —, pero fue algo peor que eso. 

Sulem no entendía que podía ser peor que el nombre del famoso.

Para Morty, "Rick Sánchez" como tatuaje, no sería molesto, después de todo, muchos Mortys tenían algo así, como el Punk, por ejemplo, incluso había Ricks que se tatuaban el nombre de Morty.

El castaño tomó su celular y escribió en una nota lo que decía el tatuaje, le daba demasiada pena y vergüenza decirlo, para después mostrárselo a su amiga. La cara de sorpresa que puso fue enorme, llegando a poner la mano en su boca para cubrirla.

—Ahora ya veo por qué estás tan molesto. 


	35. Preludio

_ Fue fugaz y su mirada estaba pesada. Apenas podía mantenerse enfocado. Estiró la mano y parte de su cuerpo para intentar salir, pero no le quedaban fuerzas suficientes. Solo pudo tantear su frente y sentir el líquido rojo entre sus dedos.  _

_ Sintió entonces la sangre caliente bajar de su frente, salir de su nariz y en su garganta. Se ahogaba con ella y se le dificultaba respirar.  _

_ —Rick... —Fue lo único que dijo antes de caer en la oscuridad abismal.  _

  * _Dimensión N° E-137_



Golpeaba el lápiz frenéticamente, no podía pensar con claridad para continuar escribiendo la canción del siguiente álbum y eso lo exasperaba bastante. 

La conversación con Bird Person no dejaba de perseguirlo y el no saber de Morty lo ponía ansioso. 

_ Tic, tac, tic, tac.  _

Eso es lo único que sonaba por su cabeza. Cerró la libreta, aventó el lápiz y se dejó caer en la silla, suspirando y despeinando su cabellera. Honestamente no sabía cómo tocar el tema sin que su orgullo se viera afectado y tampoco sin quedar muy seco. Debía hacer algo que fuera a la medida justa, sin ser demasiado "arrepentido" y mucho menos, demasiado "engreído" del tema, no es que Morty lo fuera a felicitar por hacer algo de convivencia y armonía en una relación humana común y normal. 

Mientras que en su mente pasaba mucho tiempo pensando, la realidad es que fue menos de una hora.

—Joder. —Se levantó, arrastrando bruscamente la silla y salió de la oficina.

No sabía que decir ni como lo diría, lo único que sabía es que debería abordar el tema, pero ya, así que improvisaría en la marcha de esta "disculpa".

Con esto en mente, tomo su keycard y se dirigió a la que era su departamento. Cuando entró, no esperó encontrar todo apagado. La inseguridad corrió por su mente como adrenalina ante la idea de que lo había dejado, así que entró con miedo de no encontrar sus cosas. Encendió las luces y fue un verdadero alivio encontrar la ropa apilada y demás cosas de Morty. No una maleta o algo parecido. 

Se sentó en la cama, pensando donde podría estar, su mente iba a muchos lugares, pero de lo que estaba seguro, es que no iría a algún lugar al que hubiera ido con él en primer lugar. Morty no quería ser encontrado en ese momento. 

Lo más sensato que pensó su mente, fue en esperarlo en el living de abajo. Se relamió los labios, estaba realmente impaciente. Salió del cuarto y fue al ascensor, pensando en sí debía llamarlo. ¿No sería eso contraproducente? 

Se mordió el dedo pulgar, cuando las puertas del ascensor se abrieron se detuvo y justo a tiempo, porque sí no se detenía, se habría hecho una herida. 

El living del hotel estaba ubicado frente al Gran ventanal de este, por ende, se podía ver todo lo que sucedía afuera y eso es lo que Rick hacía mientras pensaba en sí llamarlo o no. 

—Ya, a la mierda —Se dijo mientras sacaba su teléfono y comenzaba a marcar. 

El tono sonó y poco después contestó Morty con un molesto: —¿Qué demonios quieres ahora? 

Tragó su saliva. —¿Dónde estás? 

—¿Por qué quieres saber eso? —Rick sabía que del otro lado de la línea, el castaño fruncía el ceño. 

Silencio. 

—Estoy esperando. 

Hizo un ruido con su respiración. —Quiero verte, es todo. 

Hubo silencio esta vez por parte de Morty pensando que responder. 

No sabía que era y por su parte, era estúpido pensar en que Rick se quería disculpar, pero aún así, Morty suspiró y el tono de su voz se suavizó un poco. —Ya voy en camino. 

Entonces sucedió. 

Rick se paró del sofá y su celular se resbaló de sus dedos, cayendo inevitablemente.

_ Un preludio de lo que sus ojos veían. _

El auto donde iba Morty se había chocado tan fuerte que se había volteado por completo.

Sucedió inevitablemente.

Simplemente sucedió. 


	36. No me hagas repetirlo

  * _Dimensión N° E-137_



El pitido del electrocardiograma era todo lo que sonaba en la blanca habitación con un olor a limón fresco. El concepto de "perder a alguien" es algo que no había sentido en mucho tiempo, sumado a esto, aún no podía creer lo relativamente rápido que habían tratado las heridas de Morty.

—¡Una ambulancia, por favor!

Y ciertamente, no recordaba mucho que cosas había hecho en estado de consciencia. 

_ La adrenalina es una respuesta de emergencia que corre por nuestro cerebro cuando sentimos que estamos en peligro, es cierto que puede activarse de muchas otras formas, pero la más común es a través de un estímulo de vida o muerte. _

Una enfermera rubia entró a la habitación, con un portafolio lleno de notas, sin quitar la vista de este. Era raro estar en el hospital cuando la causa no era él. 

—¿Fue muy grave?

—Preferiría que lo leyera usted mismo. —Dijo, sacando unas hojas engrapadas de la carpeta que llevaba en las manos. 

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

—Cuando el paciente entró a cirugía, siendo completamente honesta, no creímos que sobreviviría —Rick ya había abierto la boca para protestar, cuando ella lo silenció con su mano. —Aún no he terminado, bien, estaba muy lleno de heridas, pero resultó que las heridas solamente eran varias leves, nada muy preocupante, nos engañó el charco de sangre que los paramédicos dijeron haberlo encontrado. 

Rick tragó con fuerza, mirando a la camilla con Morty vendado e inconsciente.

—Sin embargo, lo más grave fue solamente la pérdida de sangre y la contusión de su cabeza, es por eso que preferiría que leyera qué tiene.

Tomó sus manos y dejó las hojas engrapadas que había sacado desde que entró a la habitación, para después salir, dejándolos solos.

Suspiró con alivio, aunque el shock que le producieron las palabras de la chica _"no creímos que sobreviviría"_ aún le estaban calando el alma.

_ «Paciente: Morty Smith _

_ Edad: 18 años» _

Ignoró lo que seguía después de eso y pasó directamente al reporte de sus heridas. Le preocupó ver que era más de un párrafo y eso lo puso nervioso.

_ «Presenta una contusión craneal en la parte superior, la piel conserva la mayoría de su integridad, solo heridas exteriores acompañados de cortes y raspones de corte mediano. Se predice dolor en el cuello para cuando despierte.  _

_ Fractura en el brazo izquierdo, se supone de la caída brusca de todo su cuerpo como peso muerto sobre este. _

_ Su hombro derecho sufre una luxación leve, una separación de los huesos que ya fue acomodada al llegar los paramédicos al lugar del accidente. _

_ Debido al aplastamiento del área inferior cuando se cree intentaba salir del auto, hay ligera contusión muscular con manifestación de hematomas, cuya coloración variará de manera progresiva con el tiempo. _

_ En ambos pies, presenta esguince de tobillos, sus articulaciones se movieron en medio del accidente de forma brusca, sin embargo, volvieron a su lugar tan pronto como se movieron de él. _

_ Por lo demás, hay raspones y moretones en varias partes de su cuerpo, especialmente en el área del abdomen.  _

_ Con descanso de unos días, el paciente podrá recuperar la movilidad y su vida con regularidad. Respecto a la fractura, se estiman dos meses dada la naturaleza de la lesión más grave de todas, (pero leve en una escala general de fracturas) junto con la contusión en la cabeza. _

_ Se tuvo que hacer aproximadamente tres transfusiones de sangre, que era lo más importante para su supervivencia.» _

Lo último estaba escrito en rojo, como sí hubieran olvidado anexarlo al inicio del texto, siendo que era lo más importante del caso. Se mordió el labio, mirando a Morty detenidamente. 

Esto había sido muy jodido. 

_ ¿Qué habría hecho sí Morty hubiera muerto?  _

Ambos estaban enojados, molestos, el chico principalmente, ni siquiera se habían despedido y eso sería un peso muy grande en su conciencia, no podría vivir con eso. Se dejó caer en la silla con cansancio, meditando. 

Debía disculparse. 

Y de verdad. 

Sin improvisaciones, directamente. 

Pasó al menos unas horas hasta que el castaño se removió un poco incómodo en la cama, para después abrir los ojos y mirar donde estaba. Incluso parecía que no le sorprendía acabar en un hospital medio muerto. 

_ ¿Qué clase de vida habría llevado antes como para no sorprenderse por esto?  _

Morty sabía claramente donde estaba, lo último que había podido recordar es como suplicaba por ayuda y un borrón azul en su memoria. Y no era la primera vez que pasaba por algo así, sino que la mayoría de las veces, era su propio abuelo Rick quien le inyectaba cosas para hacerlo sanar de forma rápida, así que ni siquiera se molestó en preguntar que había pasado. 

Por instinto, giró la cabeza y encontró al joven Rick de esta dimensión, lo que claramente le sacó un gemido de sorpresa por el dolor en sus extremidades. 

—¿Cómo te sientes? —Retiró la mirada del chico.

Sonrió con irónia. —Cómo sí me hubiesen arrollado.

Rick no se rio de ese chiste y eso le dio mala espina. El mayor rehuyó de su mirada por un momento, para después suspirar.

En la habitación no había tensión, solo silencio, no era incómodo pero tampoco cómodo. Era como un limbo de sensaciones.

Entonces sucedió.

—¿Tanto odias los tatuajes?

El problema inicial que debían resolver para poder continuar con sus vidas había regresado. 

—No son los tatuajes, Rick. —Respondió sin pensarlo, desviando su mirada a la ventana a cerca de la cama. —Es lo que dice. 

—¿Tan malo es? —Eso era algo que taladraba con fuerza la cabeza de Rick. 

—Puedo decir que habría preferido tener tu nombre completo y no eso. —Se intentó encoger de hombros, pero el dolor de la luxación lo resintió y solo hizo un ligero "tch". 

—Ah. 

Silencio de nuevo. 

Rick sabía que debía hacerlo ahora, sí salían de esta habitación así como estaban, podía dar por pérdida la relación extraña que tenían. 

Él no quería eso.

Inhaló mucho aire y lo sacó con fuerza. —No me hagas repetirlo. 

Morty lo miró por el rabillo de su ojo, con interés oculto. 

—Lo siento. 


	37. ¿Qué?

  * _Dimensión N° E-137_



La cara de Morty se paralizó, cambiando su mirada de Rick a la pared del hospital, parpadeó un poco. 

—¿Qué? —Fue todo lo que pudo decir, sintiendo que temblaba de la incomprensión de la situación. 

Eso habría molestado a Rick en una situación diferente, pero el castaño estaba casi moribundo y se notaba a leguas lo confundido que estaba. Le parecía algo irónico que le sorprenderá más algo que radicaba en "normal" que el accidente y la cantidad de heridas en su cuerpo, lo que hacía de nuevo sentir temor por la clase de vida que había llevado. 

No tenía idea de qué había vivido más allá de lo que le había contado y realmente, no sabía sí tenía curiosidad de ella, pero de lo que sí estaba seguro, es que ahora entendía por qué estaba tan desesperado de escapar de ella. 

Iba a decir algo, estúpido en realidad, pero se mordió la lengua en cuanto vio la boca del castaño moverse. 

—Dios, esto es tan raro, nunca nadie se había disculpado conmigo. —Pasó su mano medio sana por su cara, sintiendo todo tan irreal. 

Su vida era la de un Morty promedio, así que, como la mayoría de los Mortys, solo habían sufrido desprecios de sus familiares en sí. Ni siquiera Summer que era quién más empatía le tenía, se había disculpado con él alguna vez. Así que el sentimiento de alegría que se colaba en él, se sentía tan fresco y sobre todo, irreal. 

Inhaló lo más que pudo, antes de dar un quejido de dolor.

—Muchas gracias, Rick. —Esta vez lo miró con una sonrisa pequeña de medio lado. 

—Uh, no entiendo. —Su rostro reflejaba la incomprensión y un poco de terror. 

Rodó los ojos, pero con torpeza, todo en él se sentía torpe. —Quiero decir, acepto tus disculpas. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Por fin terminé de pasar todo, ahora solo queda escribir nuevos capítulos JBSKJDBKJSDBF   
> hasta la procsimaaaaaa


	38. Primeras veces

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dedicado a Sasha que me inspiró a regresar con ganas al fandom.

  * _Dimensión N° E-137_



Había pasado ya una semana del accidente, la relación entre Rick y Morty había mejorado, no era como antes del tatuaje, pero eso era por diversas causas. 

En primer lugar, porque a Rick aún le quedaba el sabor raro de la disculpa en la lengua, era la primera vez que se disculpara de forma textual, en realidad, era la primera vez que se disculpaba. En segundo lugar, no se arrepentía de ella, eso era un hecho, sobre todo porque Morty ahora era más… _Amable_ , pero en la condición de Morty, el chico apenas se podía mover. 

No podían tener relaciones sexuales simplemente. 

Y por muy sorprendente que fuera, eso no le molestaba a Rick. Estaba bastante bien con eso, Morty era interesante, no que no lo fuera antes, pero ahora que su convivencia se resumía a él ayudando con el cambio de vendas y hablar con él, _conocerlo_ , le daba otro significado. 

Eran muchas cosas. 

  
Bird Person había asentido con la cabeza cuando vio el cambio entre los dos y Squanchy lo había felicitado, _esa parte sí que no la entendía._

Rick estaba en constante conflicto porque nunca pasó por su mente la idea de tratar así a alguien. 

Morty por otro lado, se sentía feliz. Probablemente eso se debía a que era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que lo trataban bien de forma tan plena, las pocas veces que había tenido una experiencia parecida a esa era cuando su abuelo Rick estaba increíblemente borracho y le decía cuanto le importaba antes de desmayarse del sueño.

Hace unos días los moretones y golpes había mejorado, Morty había hablado sobre esto y ahora era capaz de caminar, pero se cansaba muy rápido. Otra cosa que confundía a Rick y taladraba su cabeza, es que ahora que regresaba a su apartamento, sentía esa calidez de cuando alguien espera por ti, era _lindo._

Rick soltó un bufido. —¿Sucede algo? —Preguntó Morty pausando la película.

—Uh, no es nada, Morty. —Le restó importancia moviendo la mano.

El castaño zumbó pensativo. —¿Estás seguro?

—Es… Solo es raro. 

Morty no dijo nada más y le dirigió una mirada amable, podía confundirse como una condescendiente, pero en realidad estaba lejos de serlo. El chico lo miraba con una comprensión que nunca había visto en nadie, sonrió y no insistió en el tema.

_Es como si supiera cómo tratarlo._

Casi podría decir que el chico tenía un manual para tratar con él, porque esta no era la primera vez que contestaba de forma que esperaba para darle paz. La película siguió sin contratiempos y Rick decidió dejar de pensar en eso, de momento solo disfrutaría estos momentos, siempre había sido así y no veía por qué cambiar eso.

No existía una necesidad tácita para sobre pensar las cosas.

Nunca lo había hecho y esta no sería de esas primeras veces.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Una grandísima disculpa por la tardanza, llegó a un punto donde no sabía como escalar al siguiente peldaño para pasar a la siguiente etapa, así que era difícil mantener una escena neutral. 
> 
> Tampoco quiero hacer skip time de forma tan rápida, pero no quiero meter relleno, así que es un intermedio MUY díficil de tratar.
> 
> PLUS: Estoy trabajando en otra historia Rickorty, como no quiero que suceda lo mismo que con esta, voy a terminarla lo más pronto posible.
> 
> Gracias por leer.


	39. Sorpresa

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No sé nada sobre comida china.

  * _Dimensión N° E-137_



Morty estaba algo confundido desde cierto punto, era obvio que no podrían tener sexo, razón principal por la que Rick lo tenía con él, así que la idea de que él fuera y follara con otras personas no le molestaba, era Rick y lo entendía en tantos niveles, aunque eso no quitaba el hecho de que doliera.

Su sorpresa fue grande al ver lo atento que era,  _ Dios, era tan extraño, _ pero no se quejaba, porque por muy raro que fuera, no era algo desagradable.

Siendo completamente honesto, extrañaba el suero de recuperación de Rick, estar tan  _ inútil _ era desesperante en tantos sentidos, pero al menos ya podía caminar con normalidad y el único estorbo que tenía era su brazo enyesado.

_ Su brazo enyesado.  _

Una cosa de la que sí estaba seguro, es que de tantas veces usando el suero, al menos su recuperación era un poco más rápida. Notó esto cuando vio que algunos moretones desaparecieron de forma algo rápida, él no era un médico, pero antes del suero, esas cosas tardaban mucho en irse. Aunque pensando en eso, recordaba a su Rick y no podía no sentir culpa por eso, _¿lo estaría buscando? ¿Se habría conseguido otro Morty?_ Decir que esas preguntas no lo dejaban dormir, sería muy hipócrita, él dormía excelente incluso con el brazo roto. 

Pensaba sí,  _ ¿extrañaba su familia? ¿Extrañaba a Summer? ¿Realmente extrañaba a Rick?  _ Porque a como pasaba la situación en esta dimensión, prefería mil veces a este Rick joven.

_ Él sabía que este Rick era diferente.  _

Tenía la sospecha, pero no era algo a lo que le había dado vueltas, sin embargo con la situación del accidente y la disculpa que finalmente dio, podía confirmar que este Rick no era ni la mitad de lo que era su Rick, era una mejor versión. 

Era sarcástico, pero no era malicioso con él. Era burlón, pero aún era amable. Y lo más importante desde su perspectiva, es que este Rick de verdad era un genio como sus otros pares, pero no lo hacía sentir estúpido por no saber nada. 

Detalles como el auto en el que lo fue a buscar esa vez o la cámara, eran experiencias que él atesoraba y pese a que en ese momento no reaccionó de una forma que habría deseado, recordaba esos momentos. De hecho eso era algo que le molestaba sobre sí mismo, siempre notaba esos detalles después de que sucedía, al menos con la cámara no fue tan lento. 

—Regresé, traje comida china. —Se escuchó la puerta cerrarse y el sonido de las bolsas casi caer en la mesa. 

Morty sonrió. —Voy. 

Rick negó con la cabeza y manos. —No, no, no. No te levantes, comeremos en la sala mientras vemos una película. 

—Ah… —El gesto le sorprendió y entonces volvió a sentarse en su lugar, subiendo las piernas y cruzandolas. 

Él no se tardó mucho en servir y llevar la comida. 

—Últimamente has estado más tiempo afuera. —Hizo el comentario casual, más por curiosidad que otra cosa. 

—Eso. —Se rió. —Estoy terminando una canción para el nuevo álbum, fue algo demasiado… Uh, espontáneo. 

—¿Y eso? Pensé que ya estaban listas las canciones. ¿No fue por eso que tomaron las fotos la otra vez? 

Rick hizo un gesto que se le hizo difícil de leer, nunca lo había visto ni siquiera en su abuelo Rick. 

Después de eso volvió a reír. —Error de cálculo mío, no suele suceder. —Eso sí que sorprendió a Morty. —La olvidé entre hojas, estaba solo a la mitad, mi agente quiere que me dé prisa si quiero agregarla o terminará como un Single. No quiero eso.

Él siempre era muy ambiguo con lo que le contaba, así que se sintió feliz por saber este tipo de cosas, además de que siendo honesto, ahora se sentía culpable por jamás haberle preguntado algo sobre lo que amaba antes del accidente. Se intentaba hacer sentir mejor con el hecho de que antes Rick no se mostraba tan abierto como hacía ahora. 

—¿Por qué? 

Los ojos de Rick brillaron, después intentó recomponer esa expresión porque no se quería sentir tan expuesto. 

—Ese álbum es una historia, quiero decir, cuenta una historia. —Balbuceó un poco. —Noté que hace rato faltaba algo y solo hace unas semanas lo encontré. 

—¿Qué era? 

—No te puedo decir, es un  _ secreto _ . —Sonrió de lado. 

Morty hizo un gesto de burla. —Oh. —No fue sorpresa, sino el mismo tono que usó Rick con él. —¿A qué se debe eso, Sr. Rockstar? 

Rick soltó una carcajada con eso. —Quisiera decirte, pero no puedo, tendrás que esperar como mi fan número uno. 

Torció el labio, pensó que le diría después de eso. —Al menos dime por qué no puedes decirme. 

Se rió del gesto de Morty. —Parece justo. —Se encogió de hombros. 

—Claro que lo es. 

Volvió a reír. —El debut de ese álbum será en el próximo concierto, ese del cual me robaste boletos. —Lo último lo dijo con burla. 

Morty se sonrojó, diría algo como  _ "—no puedo creer que aún recuerdes eso" _ , pero era de Rick quien estaba hablando, claro que recordaba esas cosas, hasta el más mínimo detalle. 

—Nadie que no sea de la banda puede saber eso, es una sorpresa para el público. —Dijo con simpleza, antes de volver a concentrarse en su comida. 

—¿Ni siquiera me darás una pista? —Insinuó con un tono de voz más dulce.

Rick casi se atora con su comida, entre la risa y el presente hecho de que eso lo hizo sentir torpe. —No, ninguna, te perdoné los boletos, basta. —Contestó entre jugando y algo serio.

Suspiró rendido, dejando el tema. —Ah, qué injusto. 

Lo miró un rato y después rió para él. —No es como que falte mucho y lo sabes.

Le regresó la sonrisa. —Sí, lo sé, solo te molestaba. —Y después soltó una risilla.

_ Y ahí estaba, una de las razones por las que comenzaba a sentirse raro. Escuchar esa risa melodiosa y saber que él era quién la había provocado, lo hacía sentir de una forma que no podía determinar. _

Eso fue una verdadera sorpresa para él.


End file.
